Platypus Trouble
by PFTones3482
Summary: Warning: This is an odd story. But I think it's pretty good, so read! Isabella gets in trouble at an aquarium...read to find out!
1. Aquarium

**CHAPTER 1**

**So, I know that you all want me to start the sequel to **_**Ghostly Problems**_**, but I obviously need to write it still. Not a big fan of coming up with things on the spot. I believe in solid, well thought out ideas. They make for a better story.**

**So for now, here is a story that I wrote….oh, 2 or 3 years ago. I always liked this one. Not sure why. I'll also be putting up a one-shot at some point that I wrote one night when….oh, you'll hear about that later. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

GENERAL POV

Isabella screeched her bike to a halt next to Phineas and they looked up at the sign in front of them that read: TANYA'S AQUATIC AND SEMI-AQUATIC AQUARIUM.

In smaller letters under that was a notice that said that if the visitors brought swimsuits, they could have a chance to swim with dolphins. Isabella squealed at the sight of the sign, suddenly very happy that she had put her swimsuit on under her clothes.

Phineas grinned and began locking his bike onto the bike rack. "This is pretty cool. Too bad Ferb didn't want to come, though."

Isabella nodded and began locking her bike to the rack as well. "Yeah…," she said, as she recalled that morning.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Phineas, hey Ferb! Whatcha doin?" Isabella drawled as she stepped into the backyard._

_Phineas looked up from his perch on top of a large metal contraption and smiled. "Hey, Is! Ferb and I realized that people are really hungry on the earth, so we made a machine that can give everyone baked ham!"_

_Isabella cocked her head. "Why ham?"_

_Phineas shrugged. "Why not?"_

_Isabella grinned. "Can't fight with that logic! But I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to this marine animal aquarium place that I heard of."_

_Phineas slid off of the machine and dusted his hands on his shorts. "Sure! Ferb, how about you?"_

_Ferb looked down at Isabella and gave her a mischievous smile. "Nah, I'm good. I'll stay here and finish this up."_

_Phineas nodded. "K. I'm going to go put on swim trunks in case I get wet!"_

_He darted inside and Isabella looked up at Ferb. "Why'd you say no?"_

_Ferb chuckled. "Come on. I know you want to be alone with Phineas. Go for it! I'm rooting for ya!"_

_Isabella smiled sheepishly. "If you really want to come, you can."_

_Ferb shook his head and smiled, resuming his hammering just as Phineas came back outside. Isabella gave a grateful smile to Ferb, and she and Phineas headed for the aquarium._

PRESENT: ISABELLA'S POV

"Isabella?"

I blinked and looked up. Phineas was staring at me with a confused expression. "You OK?"

I almost squealed. He was worried about me! I cleared my throat quickly and nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's go!"

I darted for the entrance and Phineas came up next me as we stopped by an admission desk. There was nobody there, but a sign sat on the counter that read "PAY ANYTHING, BUT PAY SOMETHING."

Phineas shrugged and dove into his pockets, pulling out five dollars. He dropped it into the container and we headed inside. I gasped in surprise as we found ourselves in a completely cylindrical room made of glass. Inside the glass were hundreds of fish all swimming around, over our heads and under our feet. The floor was a little hard to stand on, but it was a lot more fun than regular floors.

Phineas grinned and headed forward. "Man, I gotta bring Ferb back here with a pair of roller skates!"

I smiled and we finally made our way out of the room. It led into an open courtyard that had tons of exhibits in it, including the semi-aquatic exhibits. Phineas, of course, headed straight for the platypus one. I shook my head and followed him over.

There were about 8 platypi in all, all of them with similar coloring to Perry. A few had some odd colors mixed in, like brown or black or red, but that was only on two or three of them. Probably just different colored parents.

I finally managed to pull Phineas away from the platypi, and we continued around the courtyard, examining seals, sea lions, and otters. With all the exhibits, there were a few of that type of animal with slightly different colorings than the rest. Phineas thought that that was so cool, how one animal could be brown and the other red. I didn't think much of it. I mean, my cousin has a red Chihuahua, and I have a brown one.

We finally came to the swimming area. Dolphins leaped out of the water and around each other. I smiled in delight and began kicking my shoes off. Phineas grabbed my elbow. "Wait, there are more than just dolphins," he said, pointing to a sign.

THIS INTERACTIVE EXHIBIT CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING ANIMALS: DOLPHINS, TURTLES, OCTIPI, RAINBOW TROUT, SOCKEYE SALMON, AND KING CRABS. PROCEED WITH CARE, AND DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS.

I shrugged and continued with what I was doing. Phineas, however, tugged once more on my elbow. "I'm going to go buy some towels from the gift shop so that we don't get everything all wet. You go ahead and get in."

I nodded. He grabbed some money from his shorts and headed off. I took off my dress, and fixed my swimsuit. I placed my clothes and shoes a few feet away so that they wouldn't get wet and then I plugged my nose and dove in.

I rose to the surface, shivering. Geez, this water was cold! I swam for a few seconds and eventually my body warmed up in the water. I started swimming around the dolphins, trying to get them to come closer.

I looked up a few minutes later as footsteps reached my ears. I opened my mouth to call out, sure that the footsteps belonged to Phineas, when suddenly something cold and wet grabbed my ankle, pulling me under.

I opened my mouth to scream, but more of the rope like things wrapped around my mouth and body and I was dragged underneath the pier.

**Anybody curious?**

**This is a weird story; I will tell you that now. But weird is my specialty! (-=**

**I enjoy the supernatural….woops, there's a hint!**

**R and R!**


	2. Tanya

**CHAPTER 2- OK, I'm back. Did anyone see my one-shot that I put up?**

**Anywho, here is the next chapter. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Tanya. I always liked that name…..**

**Anyway….READ! I command you! (Please?) **

_I opened my mouth to scream, but more of the rope like things wrapped around my mouth and body and I was dragged underneath the pier._

GENERAL POV

Isabella struggled against the holds of what she now realized was an octopus, but her hold on one of its tentacles began to weaken as she started losing oxygen.

Phineas, meanwhile, ran up towards the dock, two towels flopping from his hands and change jangling in his pocket. He glanced around and frowned, screeching to a halt.

"Isabella?" he called out nervously. "Where are you?"

He looked around carefully, trying to see if she was going to jump out and scare him or something, though it occurred to him that that wasn't something she would normally do.

"Isabella?" he called again. Phineas gasped in surprise as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He spun around grinning, expecting Isabella, and his smile disappeared immediately.

A tall woman with dark shoulder length hair stood in front of him. Her black eyes glittered dangerously as she searched Phineas up and down. "Missing something?" she asked.

Phineas shivered. Her voice reminded him of the sound that nails make on a chalkboard, and he hated that sound.

"Yes, my friend Isabella. She was here a minute ago, I'm sure of it," Phineas said, glancing around.

The woman chuckled lightly. "Does she have a bow in her hair?"

Phineas hesitated. "Well, yes. Why?"

"Oh, dear, she left."

Phineas frowned and looked at the woman suspiciously. "What?"

"Yes, she left a few moments ago. She told me to tell you that she felt sick and that she was going to go home. You are Phineas, right?"

Phineas slowly nodded. "Are you sure she left?"

The woman might have said something, but Phineas was too busy scanning the area. The area on the dock where Isabella's clothes and shoes had been was empty, and wet footprints that were fading headed in the direction of the parking lot. He faced the woman once more, and she was watching him with an amused look on her face. Phineas scowled- a rare occurrence for him.

"Fine. I'll go home and see if she's OK. Have a nice day."

He turned and walked away from the lady, a bad feeling crawling into the pit of his stomach. He glanced over his shoulder a few times, but nothing happened. He finally reached his bike and sighed. That was it. Isabella's bike was gone. She had to have left.

Phineas hopped onto his bike, looked back nervously at the gates once more, sighed and peddled away, the feeling in his stomach growing stronger every second.

ISABELLA'S POV  
>I heard Phineas above the surface, of course I did. But you know, the lack of oxygen can really get to a person after about 5 minutes. The octopus somehow knew to get me above water every now and then, but I was never able to actually move, it was gripping me so tightly.<p>

Finally, _finally, _I was thrown back onto the dock. I took a moment to cough my lungs out onto the wood, holding my chest and wheezing horribly. I looked up about 2 minutes later to see some lady standing in front of me, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" she asked. I grimaced at the sound of her voice, but I managed to nod. The woman gripped my upper arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Come on," she said, tugging me towards the right, "let's go make you some tea."

I blinked. The only tea that I had ever had was at Phineas and Ferb's house, and that was only once, when Phineas insisted that we celebrate some British holiday for Ferb. Frankly, I don't think that Ferb would've cared either way. But really…tea?

"OK…" I said, unsure of what else to do. The lady led me to a small hut hidden behind a bunch of trees and she opened a door and motioned me inside.

"Go ahead, have a seat," she said quietly, gesturing to a small assortment of easy chairs sitting in the room. I hesitated and glanced down at my dripping wet body, then back up at the lady. The woman's eyes widened. "Oh, how silly of me! Here, have a towel."

Almost like magic, she produced a towel out of nowhere. I took it and wrapped it around my shoulders before sitting down in one of the chairs. The woman walked over to a steaming tea kettle and began pouring hot water into some mugs. "Oh, by the way, I'm Tanya."

I looked up, startled. "You're Tanya? You own this place?"

She chuckled. "Oh, yes. I'm so sorry about Bobby, by the way."  
>"Bobby?" I asked curiously.<p>

"The octopus that pulled you down. He thinks it's funny. I really should put him into a separate tank, but I can never seem to catch him."

I smiled and looked down at my towel, fingering the frayed edges carefully. "He is a slippery little guy. It's OK. He seemed to know that I needed to breath."

I heard Tanya laugh and a hot cup was pressed into my hands. "Yes. He is a very sensitive animal. I swear he understands people better than I do."

I grinned and took a sip of the tea. It immediately warmed me up, spreading all the way down to my toes. I glanced back up at Tanya and smiled. "So, do you like working here?"

Tanya smiled as well and sipped her drink slowly. "Yes, yes I do. I find that animal's sooth me. So, what happened to your clothes?"

I sighed and took another drink. Something tingled in the back of my mind about food and strangers, but I figured it wasn't important right now. "I don't know. I guess they fell in the water or something. That stinks, too, because it was my Fireside Girl Uniform, and now I have to make another."

"You're a Fireside Girl?" Tanya asked. I could've sworn I saw anger in her eyes, but I nodded anyway. "Yeah. Leader of troop 46231."

"I see."

I brought the cup to my lips again and then sighed when I realized that it was empty. The warmth was all throughout my body now, making my toes tingle. "That was really good. What kind of tea was it?"

Tanya smiled. "A special kind that I make myself."

I paused and swung my legs to the floor, unsure of what I was supposed to do now. I stood up. "Well, I best be going."

Tanya chuckled, although it sounded mean this time. "Now, now, don't leave yet. I used to be a Fireside Girl too, you know."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes…until they kicked me out."

I backed up slightly. No one was ever kicked out of the Fireside Girls, unless they did something really bad. "Why'd they kick you out?" I asked as my leg hit the back of a chair.

Tanya smiled. "Oh, no reason. Doesn't matter now. All that does matter is that they kicked me out for no good reason. Just a little misunderstanding with some rope."

I gulped slowly and looked around the room, searching for an exit, but the door seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Now, because I have this business," the woman continued, starting to move towards me, "I like to get my pets a special way."

I blinked, confused, until I realized what she meant. I almost laughed. "Oh, come on, that's impossible!"

My smile was replaced with a gasp, and I dropped to my knees as my stomach twisted in pain.

PHINEAS AND FERB!

Phineas cycled into his backyard, coming to a halt and almost falling off of his bike as he came nose to metal with a giant machine.

Momentarily forgetting his panic over his dark haired friend, a small grin split his face. "Ferb, this is awesome!"

There was no answer, and Phineas frowned. "Ferb?"

A small hand poked out from a hatch in the top, and a few seconds later the whole boy emerged. A small smile was on his face and grease was smeared all over his body. He mock bowed to his brother before sliding down the metal. He looked at Phineas' bike in confusion.

"Ferb, did Isabella ever show up here?"

Ferb frowned and shook his head. Phineas' frown returned and he dropped his bike to the grass. "OK, then that lady was lying," he said angrily.

He paused and then glanced towards Ferb's laptop. "Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today. We're going to find out what the heck is going on with this aquarium."

He and Ferb darted over to the laptop and Ferb opened Google, typing in the name of the aquarium at light speed. The search results were up in a matter of seconds.

What they found wasn't good.

Phineas frowned and peered at the screen closely. "According to Google…this place doesn't exist."

**Yup. It doesn't exist. It'd be weird if it actually did…..OMG I'm going to go search it!**

**BTW, if no one has figured this out yet, this idea kind of popped into my head (2 years ago, mind you) while I was reading **_**Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters**_**. You know, the guinea pig scene?**

**Anyway, R and R! I'll be up with the next chapter before Tuesday (hopefully).**


	3. Freddie the Frog

**CHAPTER 3- I'm back! Told you I would get it up before Tuesday!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**BTW, when the font **_**looks like this, **_**it means that the animals are talking…but I guess that's kind of self-explanatory. **

**Anywho, go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p><em>Phineas frowned and peered at the screen closely. "According to Google…this place doesn't exist."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Phineas looked up at Ferb and saw that his brother had the same expression on his face that he did: one of confusion, with a hint of fear. "We got to do something, Ferb! Isabella might be in trouble!" Phineas cried, jumping up from the grass.

Ferb darted to Phineas' bike and pulled it upwards. Phineas nodded. "I agree. But we might need some stuff first."

He began rattling off a list, and he and Ferb darted into the house for their supplies before he even finished talking.

* * *

><p>Isabella clutched her hands to her stomach as she knelt on the floor. She looked up at Tanya with anger in her eyes. "You are completely insane," she gasped out. She grimaced as a fresh wave of pain came over her. Tanya chuckled.<p>

"Oh, yes I'm insane. I don't deny it. But uh, who has the upper hand again?" the woman prompted, cupping her hand around her ear.

Isabella scowled and collapsed to the floor completely. She struggled to get back onto her hands and knees, but her arms and legs were on fire and she found that she couldn't do it.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she yelped.

Tanya snickered and leaned over. Isabella weakly punched out with her fist, but the woman dodged it easily. "You might just want to give in, dearie. It'll go much faster that way."

"You can't possibly….be serious," Isabella gasped out as she curled up into a fetal position.

"Aren't I? You saw the animals with the different colored fur. You know what that means. And you know why I do it."

Isabella gulped as she fought the potion or whatever that was coursing through her veins and setting her limbs on fire. "No, I really…I really don't."

Tanya scowled. "All of the animals are-excuse me, were- Fireside Girls."

Isabella's eyes widened and she looked up from the floor. "All those news reports about missing Fireside Girls…you did that?" Isabella screeched in pain as she felt her arms and legs begin to change in size.

The last five years had been awful, with parents freaking out about their children who were Fireside Girls leaving the house because they didn't want their children kidnapped. No wonder the cops had never caught anyone. All the girls had been changed into animals.

"Yup. Oh, stop whimpering. Just be lucky I picked some exotic animal. At least you're interesting. And this isn't even nearly as painful as you think. Try being a goldfish or crab. Now that hurts."

Isabella put her head in her hands and screamed into her fists. "Shut up! This is… this is so dumb! You can't take revenge on people who… who had nothing to do with you!"

"But I am," Tanya said smugly.

Isabella groaned and finally realized that her best bet was to give in and hope Phineas and Ferb would come to her rescue. "I'm done," she whispered, unclasping her hands and feet and allowing the poison to run through her veins and do their job.

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, a small frog hopped around worriedly. He jumped out of a small hole in the roof and darted to a waiting hover jet-a very small one, no larger than a paper airplane. Ironically, that's what the hover jet resembled.

Freddie the Frog put his fedora on his head and pulled out an address book from the glove compartment. He flipped through it quickly until he found Pinky the Chihuahua. He glanced at the nemesis, put the address book on the side seat and pressed his webbed foot against the gas.

He flew straight for Poofenplotz headquarters, but one glimpse through the window showed they weren't there, and a look at the giant gaping hole in the roof showed that they probably wouldn't be back for a while. Freddie sighed and glanced back at the address book. Listed under emergency contacts was Perry the Platypus and his nemesis.

Freddie pulled the brim of his hat down low over his froggy eyes and turned his hover jet in the opposite direction, hoping Perry was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"Now, Perry the Platypus, say hello to the Ham-be-gone-inator!"<p>

Perry rolled his eyes as he picked the lock on the cage he was in, not bothering to listen to the scientist's backstory, though he knew it had something to do with Christmas. How did Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inventions always manage to correspond with Phineas and Ferb's? Perry shook his head and the lock gave a small click as he got it open. Perry tucked the pick into his fedora and then dove at the scientist.

"What the-" Dr. D was cut off abruptly when Perry's fist connected with his face.

"OK, you're on!" Doof said, getting to his feet.

Perry chattered and they rushed at each other, but before a fight could ensue, a large crash came from their right. Both platypus and scientist spun to face the source of the noise.

A very shaken up Freddie pulled himself from his hover jet ad nodded. Dr. D looked at the frog in confusion. "A frog?"

Perry looked over at Freddie and rolled his eyes. Freddie smiled and plucked his hat from the rubble. He placed it on his head and nodded. Dr. D's eyes widened.

"A secret agent frog!" he yelped.

Perry slapped his hand to his face and then walked over to Freddie, holding up a hand to Doofenshmirtz to tell him to wait. Doof sighed in annoyance, but he sat down on the edge of his –inator to wait anyway.

Perry walked up to the frog and pulled him out from the glass. He set him down in a safer area, and then cocked his head, clearly confused.

_What are you doing here, Freddie? _Perry chattered, plopping to the floor. The frog hopped about nervously for a moment before answering.

_You know that special assignment that Monogram sent me to check out?_

Perry nodded. Freddie sighed and croaked out the rest. _Well, the person who runs the thing that I was checking out-she's completely evil, Perry._

Perry nodded, not surprised. _What does that have to do with me? _he chattered.

_She's got Isabella. _

Perry darted to his feet. _What? Why didn't you get Pinky? _he cried, throwing his arms out in distress.

_I tried. He's not at his nemesis' lab. I think they're running around the city or something, and you're one of Pinky's emergency contacts._

Perry began pacing the room nervously, trying to think. He had known he was one of Pinky's contacts-heck, Pinky was one of his. In fact, they were each other's only emergency contacts. Perry didn't trust many other agents with Phineas, Ferb and Candace, and Pinky felt the same about Isabella. Perry stopped and looked at Freddie. The frog was the only other agent that he would even consider leaving Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in the care of.

_Were Phineas and Ferb with her?_

Freddie shook his head and Perry sighed with slight relief. _What exactly does this woman do for evil?_

_It's crazy, but I think she turns people into animals._

Perry raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but Freddie rarely joked about stuff like this. Perry glanced over at Dr. D who had been watching the exchange in confusion. He gave the scientist an apologetic smile and darted from the room. Doof sprang to his feet. "Perry the Platy-oof!" he cried as Freddie knocked a small fist to his jaw. The frog rammed his hand onto the self-destruct button and then dove into his tiny hover jet.

He pressed his foot to the gas and flew away as Dr. D cried out, "Curse you, un-named frog agent!"

There was an explosion, but Freddie focused on catching up with Perry, who was going at top speed with his jet pack. When he got alongside the platypus, he glanced at the monotreme's face. It was full of anger.

_Perry?_

_What?_

_You OK? I mean, at least it's not Phineas and Ferb you're going to rescue._

Perry sighed and looked over at the frog. _It doesn't matter that it's not Phineas or Ferb. Pinky and I agreed that if anyone in our family were in danger and us as the pet couldn't be reached that the other would protect the others family. It was more formality in the beginning, but Isabella's really grown on me, and I think Phineas and Ferb have grown on Pinky too._

Perry shook his head. _It's not about work now, Freddie. It's about family._

Perry kicked his jet pack into high gear and flew on, leaving Freddie in a cloud of exhaust.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ferb, speed up!" Phineas cried as he stopped at the top of the hill to wait for his brother.<p>

Ferb puffed his way up the rest of the hill and looked at his brother apologetically. Phineas glanced off into the distance.

"We've got, like, a mile still! I knew we should've stayed home a few seconds longer to remodel the ham machine into a rocket!" Phineas thumped his fists onto his handlebars in exasperation. Ferb reached over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Phineas looked up and sighed. "You're right, Ferb. We've got to focus on getting there. Isabella's probably fine, anyway."

* * *

><p>Isabella shrieked and half blacked out as she struggled on the tile floor, changing the whole time. She had thrown up twice. The first time, Tanya had kicked her in the ribs, which was what caused the second attack…all over the woman's shoes. Even in the pain she was in now, Isabella still had a small sense of satisfaction. Eventually, the pain stopped and she managed to crack open an eye, her chest heaving with great effort. She struggled to sit up, but a pair of hands clamped around her waist and lifted her from the floor.<p>

"Now, now, none of that. You were much harder to manipulate than the others, you know that?" Tanya cooed as she walked to the front door.

Isabella had hardly any energy left, but she still managed to nip the woman's finger. Tanya shrieked and angrily chucked Isabella into a large cage. "You little brat!"

The woman slammed the door to the cage hard enough to rattle the entire structure, and Isabella felt the bow - her bow! - on her head quiver from the force. The girl quietly wrapped her now short arms around her tiny legs and scrunched herself into the corner.

"Have fun with your new playmates!" Tanya yelled out as she stalked away from the platypus cage.

Isabella gulped and felt the lower part of her new beak quiver. She layed her teal-ish black head into her arms, finally releasing her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, I was surprised at how many of you knew what I was talking about in the last chapter. <strong>

**Anyway, now Isabella has 3 people out to help her. Who gets there first? We'll never know…you know, until I get the next chapter up.**

**R and R!**


	4. To the Rescue

**CHAPTER 4-Hey. Here ya go. Let me know if I'm doing Ok with this story...I feel like it's going a little downhill.**

**I was reading **_**The Darkest Powers **_**series. That's where the names came from. I don't own the series or Phineas and Ferb. **

**And you are reading…..now!**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella gulped and felt the lower part of her new beak quiver. She layed her teal-ish black head into her arms, finally releasing her tears.<em>

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

I touched down at the aquarium place near a dock and I tossed my jet pack into some bushes. I winced when I heard it hit a rock and I darted over to it to make sure that I would be able to make a fast getaway, if necessary.

I pulled it into my hands and checked it over quickly. It was fine. I set the pack down and was about to leave the area when something caught my eye. Making sure that I couldn't be seen through the foliage, I knelt and pulled out what looked like the tattered remains of…a Fireside Girl Uniform.

My heart rate quickened and I glanced around, brushing branches and leaves out of the way. Dozens of Fireside outfits littered the ground, but the one that caught my eye the most was apparently the most recent.

It had impossible to get patches on the sash, like the Aeronautics patch, the Tonsillectomy patch, and over 52 Help thy neighbor patches…at least, they were impossible if you weren't friends with my owners…well, maybe not the tonsillectomy one, but the others, yes.

I picked up Isabella's sash and tucked it into my fedora for safe keeping, and then set out with new found vigor. However, I found that I wasn't sure where to go. The place was full of cages with many animals. All the animals looked at me as I passed, but none of them took much interest in me until I got to the beaver cage.

I was passing them quickly, still not sure what I was looking for, when one of them chattered at me.

_How the heck did you get out?_

I turned to look at it and stepped over to the cage slowly, trying to pick out the one that had spoken to me. A small beaver with red scattered throughout its brown fur stepped up to the bars of the cage and sat up. Her bright green eyes looked at me curiously for a moment, and I had a feeling that this beaver wasn't actually a beaver.

_I was never actually in the cages here,_ I responded. I cocked my head. _I'm Perry. What's your name?_

The beaver chuckled, shaking her head. _Chloe. Why are you wearing a hat?_

I hesitated, and then realized that if I wanted information, I would need to trust these animals.

_I'm a secret agent, looking for one of my friends. Her name's Isabella. Do you know her?_

Chloe tapped her chin with a claw and sighed. _No. I don't think so. I'm sorry. There are so many of us here, that it's hard to keep track._

I frowned. _Chloe, you used to be human, didn't you?_

_Yes, yes I did. _She looked at me curiously. _You mean you weren't?_

_No. How long have you been a beaver?_

_I'd have to say…maybe two years. I'm twelve…I think._

I gulped. The poor girl had been stuck like this for two years? What kind of person does that?

I looked back up at Chloe. Another beaver with black streaks in her fur had come up to her and they were chattering to each other quietly. I raised an eyebrow and coughed to get her attention. Chloe looked up.

_Sorry Perry. This is Liz. She has been here for a year and a half. She came over to tell me that she just heard about a new animal being put in here._

_Really? Where? _I cried, excited at the prospect of finding Isabella, no matter what form she was in.

_It was either the manatee or the platypus pens _Liz said, shaking her head. _I'm not totally sure. _

_That's OK. It gives me a lead. _I nodded to the two girls and was about to leave when Chloe grabbed my shoulder.

_Perry, you are going to try to get us out of here, right? I miss my mom and dad, and I want to go home…and I'm sure everyone else does too._

I looked at the cage and realized that other beavers had crowded around the two girls and they were all nodding. I bit my beak. _Maybe. I'll try my best, you guys. I promise._

I was about to leave when a thought struck me. _Wait a minute, were you guys able to talk? Like, English?_

Chloe nodded. _At first. After about an hour though, maybe less, we couldn't do it. Speak English, I mean. It's like the language just shut down and we started chattering like this._

I nodded my thanks and headed away from the cage. I had gotten no more than ten steps when I heard footsteps. I yanked off my fedora and tucked it into my fur and then I dropped to all fours.

A woman walked around the corner and spotted me. "Tsk, tsk. How did you get out?"

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Phineas and Ferb skidded to a halt outside the gates and Phineas groaned in annoyance. The gates were locked solidly with a giant padlock.

"Great. The one thing we didn't bring we needed!" Phineas cried.

"Well, it would've been awfully hard to carry a giant lock pick kit the size of a bus," Ferb pointed out.

"True," Phineas muttered. He and Ferb climbed off their bikes and stared up at the gate. Finally, Ferb stepped forward and clasped his hands together, stooping slightly.

Phineas backed up a little and took a running start. He leapt into his brother's hands and Ferb pushed straight up with all of his strength, catapulting Phineas upwards. When he glanced up, he spotted Phineas hanging precariously about a foot below the top.

Ferb grabbed the iron links of the fence and pulled himself up quickly. Phineas grasped his brother's hand when he neared him and the boys took a second to rest at the top before glancing down at the ground 15 feet below.

Ferb slid his foot into one of the links and grabbed the top of the fence with one hand. Phineas grabbed his other hand with one of his. Ferb gritted his teeth and lowered Phineas down as far as his arm could reach. Phineas grasped onto the metal with his hand and stuck his feet into the metal chain work. He lowered Ferb in the same manner, and the two continued this until they reached the concrete below.

Both boys paused for a moment, panting and rubbing their red, raw hands on their pants to relieve their throbbing. Phineas straightened up and glanced at the fish tank door in front of him.

"OK, Ferb. Let's split up after we get through this thing and find Isabella. Whoever spots her first will whistle the first few notes of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. OK?"

Ferb nodded in agreement and the two boys headed into the door of the aquarium.

* * *

><p>Tanya pitched Perry into the platypus pen and walked away.<p>

Perry sat up and rubbed his head where he had hit the metal.

_Ugh, _he thought, _now how am I supposed to find Isabella?_

He shook his head and glanced around the cage. Most of the platypi he spotted weren't doing much, but a few were milling around aimlessly.

His eyes stopped on a small platypus sitting in the corner of the pen, holding its knees to its chest. But that wasn't what had caught his attention.

It was the pink bow perched on her head.

Perry gulped, knowing immediately that this was Isabella. While a part of him was relieved that he had found her, another part of him was yelling how dangerous a mission this was. If Isabella realized he was an agent, then he'd have to leave.

Perry sighed and leaned down on all fours. For now, he'd just have to pretend that he was smarter than he looked and not use any agent skills.

Of course, there was the small matter of getting out of the cage, but he'd fix that when the time came.

He padded over to Isabella quietly and when he had gotten next to her, he chattered quietly. Isabella glanced down at him and then turned her head away.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

Perry shook off the shock at hearing Isabella's voice come from the platypus beak and chattered again, nudging her leg gently. _Isabella?_

The girl froze and turned again, more slowly this time. She searched Perry up and down. "Wha-?"

Another moment of hesitation, and then she reached her hand forward. Perry tilted his chin upwards, knowing what she was looking for. Her hand clasped around the locket under his fur and her eyes widened.

Isabella pulled the locket out, revealing it in the afternoon light. She clicked it open and when the pictures of Phineas and Ferb were revealed, tears sprang to her eyes.

"Perry," she whispered, looking at the platypus in amazement.

She scooped Perry up a second later and squeezed him into a hug. Perry hesitated, then hugged back quickly, knowing the whole time that he was jeopardizing his mission.

Isabella put him back onto the ground and looked at him for a moment. "How on earth did you get here?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

_Long story, _Perry chattered. Isabella blinked and backed up a little. Perry gave a faint smile. _You can understand me, right?_

Isabella nodded slowly and then grinned. "This is really cool! You know, minus me being stuck as a platypus for the rest of my life."

Perry rolled his eyes and headed for the door. _Well, you just got to get out. If I know Phineas and Ferb they'll be here any minute to get you. _

Isabella nodded and headed for the door with Perry. They stopped in front of it and the girl sighed, her beaver tail drooping to the floor. "I've tried to unlock this door, but I'm not tall enough anymore. I know I could open the door if I could just reach the lock."

Perry hesitated. He could stand up and let her stand on his shoulders, but that would give him away. He was creating enough of a problem just by talking to her. Then he glanced around at the other platypi.

_Ask the others._

Isabella turned to look at Perry. "What?"

_Ask the others to help. They probably want to get out of here as badly as you do. _

Isabella turned to look at the other platypi. "Um, guys?"

A bunch of them looked up. "You want to get out of here, right?"

Several more nodded. Isabella smiled. "Then get over here and we can get this lock open!"

Two or three jumped to their hind legs and walked over. One bent over and Isabella climbed onto her shoulders. The platypus stood up. Isabella was just underneath the lock now. She sighed in frustration.

The platypus holding Isabella stepped onto the second, who had knelt on the floor. Isabella was now eye level with the lock.

"Yes!" she cried. She yanked on the deadbolt and it creaked out of the lock. Isabella carefully hopped off of the two platypi and pushed the door open.

She nodded her thanks to the two former Fireside girls and motioned to Perry before turning to the other animals.

"Come on guys, you're free now!"

She darted from the cage with Perry in close pursuit and the rest of the platypi took it as an invitation to leave, chattering in excitement.

* * *

><p>Fifteen feet away, Ferb heard the noise coming from the semi-aquatic mammals and turned in that direction with a confused expression on his face. He started towards the source of the noise.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella pushed the cage shut and then looked down at Perry, who was waiting at her feet.<p>

"Now what?"

Perry opened his beak to respond, but instead he turned his head to the right. _Footsteps _he chattered.

Isabella's eyes widened. "Tanya?"

Perry shook his head slightly. _Too light._

Ferb rounded the corner and blinked in surprise. Two platypi stood before them, one on its hind legs. He recognized Perry instantly and smiled. "Oh, there you are Per-"

His eyes met Isabella's and all the color drained from his face. "Isabella?"

_Ferb? _Isabella whispered, only realizing a second later that she hadn't spoken, but rather chattered.

* * *

><p><strong>So they found everyone…now what?<strong>

**Well, you could press the button and review….just a thought. (-=**


	5. Pinky the Chihuahua

**CHAPTER 5-K. L. M. N. O-wait. Never mind.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They helped me focus on this chapter…and trust me, this wasn't easy to write. Pinky is in here, BTW. **

**Anyway, Ferb has to talk a little more in this chapter. You'll see why, but I hope I didn't make him too out of character. (Again, sorry I'm putting this up so fast. I am starting to write the sequel to Ghostly Problems, and I want to finish this first.)**

**Please read on….**

* * *

><p>Ferb?<em> Isabella whispered, only realizing a second later that she hadn't spoken, but rather chattered. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Ferb walked forward slowly, extremely confused. "Isabella? That is you, correct?"

Isabella nodded tentatively. Ferb's eyes widened and instead of answering, he turned around and whistled loudly. Isabella cocked her head, and recognized the tune as their one-hit wonder. She looked at Ferb curiously.

"Phineas is around here somewhere. He'll be here soon." Ferb bit his lip, not liking the fact that he had somehow become the talkative one. He glanced from Perry to Isabella and raised an eyebrow.

Isabella shrugged and made a slashing motion across her throat. Ferb tilted his head to the side, not understanding. Isabella sighed.

_I can't speak _she chattered, throwing her arms out helplessly. Ferb's mouth dropped and he ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

"How did this happen?" he asked finally.

Isabella glanced around, looking for something to help her and she spotted a bunch of brochures in a stand nearby. She darted over and plucked one from the stand. Ferb and Perry followed her over and she motioned to the word 'Tanya' with a hate-filled chatter.

Ferb frowned. "Tanya did this to you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Isabella groaned and spun on her heel to see the woman standing there, her hands on her hips in anger. "Now how on earth did you get out?" Tanya said, stepping closer.

Ferb hesitated, and then stepped in front of Isabella and Perry, curling his fingers into fists. Isabella looked around nervously. Where the heck was Phineas?

Her eyes landed on the sea lion exhibit, and a small smile formed on her bill. She knelt next to Perry and, keeping one eye on Ferb and Tanya, whispered her plan.

Ferb gulped as Tanya approached him, but the woman made no move to hurt him.

"Come on, hon. Move away and let me have her," she said quietly, gesturing to Isabella.

Ferb shook his head furiously. Tanya scowled.

"Oh, come on. Like she really means that much to you."

Ferb narrowed his eyes at Tanya and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Tanya smiled and moved a little closer. Ferb glowered at her, but she made no motion of moving back.

"You came in with the same boy she was here with earlier, right?"

Ferb scowled, and that was all the answer Tanya needed. She laughed. "So why didn't they invite you?"

"They did," Ferb growled. Tanya snorted.

"But she didn't really want you to come, did she? She really only wanted to spend time with, Phineas, is it? Isn't that right? Not with you. She uses you, kid."

Ferb clenched his hands tighter, but Tanya saw the flicker of doubt cross his face. She smiled.

"I'm right, aren't I? She likes your little friend over there, and she hardly pays you any attention. So why should you help her?"

Ferb opened his mouth, and then closed it slowly. Isabella turned around from her perch halfway up a lamppost and winced. The woman just had to use that against her, didn't she? Then she spotted the look on Ferb's face, and she winced. He actually looked pretty hurt.

He opened his mouth again. "I…I don't-"

Tanya chuckled. "Come on, hon. She only asked you to come because it would make her look good in front of her crush, and you know it."

Ferb gulped. Isabella, panicking, chattered loudly.

Ferb turned his head and met her eyes. He watched her for a moment, and then gave a small smile and a wink. Isabella looked at him in astonishment as he turned back to Tanya. A smile graced her face and she continued with what she was doing, hoping that Perry had found Phineas. She glanced once more at Ferb, and vowing to apologize the second she could speak again, she tightened the rope and swung, unnoticed, to the nearest lamppost.

Ferb looked back at Tanya. "I still don't think that I should-"

"Honey, she used you. You know she did. So just agree to let me have her and you and your friend can go in peace," Tanya said, smiling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ferb saw Isabella tie off a knot. She glanced over at him and nodded. He looked at Tanya. "Fine, you can have her. A few things first, though."

Tanya nodded, and an evil glint appeared in her eyes. Ferb smiled. "First, I get my platypus back. You can't have him."

"Of course, dearie. He wasn't part of my exhibit anyway."

"Second, Phineas and I are brothers, not just friends."

Confusion flickered on Tanya's face, but she nodded. Ferb smiled. "And third-"

"What? Would you stop being so dramatic and spit it out, kid?"

Ferb frowned. "And third, I HATE being interrupted!"

He dove out of the way, leaving a very confused Tanya behind, and Isabella let go of her rope. It spun around the area, all around lampposts and it let loose every animal in the area able to move on land.

Sea lions splashed onto the pavement, closely followed by seals, several different kinds of water birds, and some very angry beavers. They surrounded Tanya quickly and the woman gulped nervously. She looked over to Ferb, who was helping Isabella down from the lamppost.

"You think you won? Guess again."

Ferb crinkled his eyebrows and glanced at Isabella. She shook her head and then widened her eyes as a bottle flew Ferb's way. She kicked him to the ground and dove after him. The bottle smashed against the ground with a hiss. Ferb nodded to Isabella and then stood.

He threw an arm out towards the discarded potion in disbelief.

"What, you think they all need to be drunk to work? Nope. I do have some that I can just throw. Simple contact with the skin, kid." Tanya chuckled and her eyes flickered back to the animals surrounding her, now looking at her warily.

She waved several bottles in their faces and they backed up quickly. "Well," she said, starting towards Ferb and Isabella, "looks like I have the upper hand again."

Ferb opened his mouth to respond when a loud whistle penetrated the air. Ferb grinned and looked at Isabella. They both glanced towards the hill and Phineas came over it, standing triumphantly at the top with Perry at his side.

The ground rumbled and platypi came flying over the hill. Sea turtles followed at a surprisingly rapid pace, with penguins waddling behind. Phineas grinned and motioned his hands forward. More seabirds came flying out, and for a split second, he resembled some amazing magician, performing his best stunt.

His eyes perused the group and he waved to Ferb.

"Hey Ferb!"

Ferb waved back and glanced down at Isabella. She was sitting on the ground now and Ferb frowned. She looked up at him sheepishly.

Ferb rolled his eyes and Phineas darted down to him. "Hey Ferb," he said, panting, "I found the note you attached to Perry."

Ferb blinked and then glanced over at Isabella. Phineas followed Ferb's gaze and his face paled. He dropped to his knees in surprise.

"Isabella?" he cried.

A loud shriek of triumph came from Tanya and they all turned in time to see another bottle hit Phineas square in the face.

* * *

><p>Freddie looked up from his perch as a hatch opened in the roof of the secret lair. He hopped down to the floor and croaked loudly as Pinky put away his jetpack.<p>

The dog spun around sharply and was on Freddie in a single bound. Seeing his colleague, he barked an apology and hopped off of the frog. Freddie groaned as he sat up. Being squished on accident by a mini panda was one thing, but tackled by a full grown Chihuahua?

Yeesh.

_Freddie, what are you doing here? _Pinky barked, crossing his arms over his quivering body.

Freddie adjusted his hat and looked up at the dog. _We have a problem._

_What kind of problem? _Pinky asked, uncrossing his arms and looking at the frog in worry.

_Well….it has to do with Isabella._

A growl came from deep in Pinky's throat, and Freddie leaped back, startled. _What happened to my girl?_

_Well, I'm not exactly sure. I couldn't find you, so Perry went to find her. But he hasn't contacted me yet, so I think he found something bad._

Pinky barked something in Spanish so angrily, that Freddie was sure it was a curse word. Pinky headed straight for his jetpack. Freddie blinked. _Where are you going?_

_To rescue my girl, where else? I trust Perry with her, but if he hasn't come back or told you anything yet, then something's seriously wrong. If you had heard from him, things might be different. _

_Well, _Freddie said nervously, _I haven't heard anything from him, but Phineas and Ferb aren't in their backyard anymore._

Pinky cursed again in Spanish, and Freddie winced. That was how you knew the dog was mad. He rarely said anything like that. In fact, Freddie had never seen it happen. The only time it had was when the alt-Doofenshmirtz broke into their dimension. Even then, Pinky wasn't this angry.

Pinky nodded to his fellow agent. _Thanks for your help, Freddie. Let me know if you hear anything from Perry, OK?_

Without waiting for a response, Pinky kicked his jet pack on and flew back out of the lair.

Freddie paused and pulled a Spanish-to-English dictionary from his hat. He flipped it open and gasped in surprise.

_Oooh, he could so get fired for that!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what happened to Phineas? And how will Pinky help? (Sorry if he seemed a little…..erm. Yeah. Can't think of a word for that. I decided he needed to be very angry. I think I'd be pretty mad, too, if I couldn't find my owner. If I had an owner…)<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Please R and R some more!**


	6. A Fishy Problem

**CHAPTER 6-Hey, I'm back!**

**Sorry I didn't post for a while. But you know, Easter, I'm moving, blah. No time.**

**But here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie paused and pulled a Spanish-to-English dictionary from his hat. He flipped it open and gasped in surprise.<em>

_Oooh, he could so get fired for that!_

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Freddie looked up and realized that he should probably go after Pinky. He tossed the dictionary aside and grabbed his hover jet. he turned the key in the ignition and flew after the Mexican dog, catching up to him quite quickly.

_Pinky, you can't just go barging in there! _he croaked, glancing nervously at the animal.

Pinky growled. _Watch me._

_But if you do, and Isabella sees you, you could get sent away!_

The comment made Pinky falter and he looked over at Freddie. _Well, then what did Perry do?_

_It's a semi-aquatic animal aquarium. He's a semi-aquatic mammal. What do you think he did?_

Pinky crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and stopped in mid-air, hovering in front of Freddie. _What is Isabella doing at a semi-aquatic animal aquarium?_

Freddie winced. _She got turned into an animal, Pinky. That's what the lady there does for evil._

_What? Well, then I don't care about my secret! Now let's go! _Pinky put an extra burst of speed on his jet pack and sped off.

* * *

><p>Isabella shriekedchattered as the potion smashed against Phineas' face and broke on impact. The red haired boy grimaced and put his hand to his head, brushing away the glass. Perry growled angrily.

_No one does that to my boy!_

He was about to leap forward, but he caught Isabella looking at him curiously. Sighing, he kept still and prayed that the kids could handle it.

Phineas leapt to his feet angrily. "What the heck was that for?" he cried, throwing his arms out. Tanya just laughed, and a weird expression came over Phineas' face.

He dropped back to the ground and groaned. Ferb knelt next to him in confusion, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He looked over at Tanya and raised an eyebrow. Tanya laughed and started walking away, waving the bottles of potions around in the air to ward off any attacking animals.

"I told you girl, you didn't have the most painful one!" she yelled over her shoulder to Isabella. The woman disappeared around the corner and Ferb turned to Isabella.

"What did she mean?" he asked softly.

Isabella paused, and then an earlier conversation played in her mind_. "And this isn't even nearly as painful as you think. Try being a goldfish or crab. Now that hurts."_

She gasped and looked at Phineas, still wriggling around on the ground in pain. Her eyes met Ferb's and the boy cocked his head. He slowly looked from Isabella to Phineas to the bottle broken on the ground and his eyes widened. His face paled and he leaned over his brother quickly. Realizing that he had no idea what to do, he looked back up at Isabella helplessly.

Isabella glanced around and spotted a pen nearby. She grabbed the pamphlet she had dropped earlier and scribbled a note on it, practically throwing it at Ferb when she was done.

_You've got to tell Phineas to give in, or this could really hurt him. Trust me._

Ferb put the paper on the ground and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. Phineas was stifling a cry and tears were streaming down his face. "Ferb…it…it hurts to breath," he whispered. Ferb looked back up at Isabella and she nodded.

"Phineas, just give in. It'll hurt less," Ferb said softly to his brother. Phineas looked up at him with wide eyes and Ferb gulped. "Please," he whispered.

Phineas took a struggling breath, and then nodded. He went limp in his brother's arms and Ferb bit back a scream as his brother began changing shape. Isabella spotted the look of sheer terror on Ferb's face and she raced over, Perry at her heels.

She knelt next to Ferb and rubbed his back quietly, though she was screaming on the inside. It was bad enough when she was in Phineas' position, but having to watch someone change was almost worse.

Phineas' hand slid away from Ferb's and the Brit bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He pulled his hand to his chest with a shuddering breath as his brother continued shrinking in front of him.

Isabella realized too late which potion Tanya had thrown at Phineas. She had been praying that it was the crab, but the second gills sprouted on Phineas' shrinking neck, she realized that she had a huge dilemma. She glanced around frantically, looking for anything that could hold water. Perry met her eyes and he cocked his head in confusion.

_The potion, _Isabella chattered. _It was for a fish. _

_Seriously? _Perry yelped. Isabella nodded and turned back to Phineas. Perry gulped and began looking around as well, trying to ignore his owners muffled cries of pain. He could see nothing that would be of any use to him.

Isabella glanced up at Ferb. The boy's face was pale and filled with anger. It looked like he was going to pass out. Isabella hesitantly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Ferb glanced down at the girl/platypus and gave her a small smile.

Phineas, now no bigger than Ferb's hand, gave one last shriek as the transformation completed itself. Ferb gave a huge gulp as the small orange goldfish began flopping around in front of him, gasping for water. The Brit looked around anxiously, and then spun to Isabella. "We need water!" he yelled, in a very un-Ferb-like way.

Isabella nodded and looked around helplessly. Perry cast a look at his now fishy owner and winced, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do.

He ran forward and scooped Phineas up in his bill, shutting it firmly around the wriggling fish. Ferb gasped in horror and darted to his pet. "No, please, Perry!" he cried, dropping to his knees in front of Perry.

Isabella caught the look Perry gave her and she dashed over to Ferb, grabbing his hand. Ferb looked at her and relaxed as he met her eyes. He gave Perry one last worried look, and then he stood. "Perry, you better not swallow Phineas," he said sternly, though Isabella heard the quiver in his voice.

Ferb turned to Isabella and sighed, knowing he was back to being the talkative one. "Now what?"

Isabella frowned and turned to pick up the paper she had been writing on. She wrote something down and handed the scrap to Ferb.

_First, don't freak. I don't think Perry will eat Phineas. Second, Tanya has got to have some kind of reversal potion around here. I mean, what if she accidentally drank a potion herself? Third, we seriously need backup. _

Ferb nodded, and tucked the note into his pocket. "But we don't have backup! Baljeet's in India, Buford's at bully camp…" Ferb paused and tapped his chin before pulling out his cellphone and pressing speed dial 4. Isabella chattered, and he held up a finger.

"Candace?" Ferb said softly when his sister picked up the phone. He waited a moment. "We have a huge problem. How soon can you get to Tanya's Aquatic and Semi-aquatic Aquarium?"

Surprise registered on Ferb's face, but when Isabella chattered, he merely held up another infuriating finger. "It's Phineas. He…well, you'll see."

He paused, listening, and then nodded. "OK. Thanks."

He snapped the phone shut and dropped it into his pocket. Isabella chattered once more and Ferb finally looked down at her. "Candace is less than five minutes away."

Isabella blinked in surprise. Ferb smiled. "She was on her way here to get us to come home for dinner because Mum couldn't get a hold of Phineas' cell."

Isabella nodded and motioned Ferb towards the entrance of the aquarium. Ferb started after his friend, but a loud crash made them both spin around. Loud barking registered at the other end of the walkway and Isabella's face lit up as she understood the barking.

_Where is my Isabella? I want her, now!_

_Pinky? _she chattered loudly. The barking instantly stopped. Ferb glanced at Isabella. "Is that Pinky?" he asked softly. Isabella nodded and turned back towards the source of the barking. A small Chihuahua trotted forward, with what looked like a frog on his back.

Spotting Ferb, Pinky dashed over and yapped at the boy. Ferb leaned over and patted Pinky on the head, removing the frog from his back. Ferb looked over at Isabella and raised an eyebrow. Pinky spun around and literally fell over his own paws when he saw his owner.

_Isabella? _he woofed in surprise as he detangled himself and stood up.

Isabella smiled lightly and walked over to Pinky, now practically the exact same height as her. She rubbed his head gently. _Yeah, it's me, Pinky. Weird, huh?_

_I'll say, _Pinky barked. Isabella grinned and looked up as a voice penetrated the air.

"Ferb? Ferb, where the heck are you?"

Ferb smiled and whistled loudly. For a few moments, nothing happened, and then the odd little group heard footsteps. Candace rounded the corner and she gasped in surprise. She paused, and then headed straight for Ferb. "What the heck is going on?" she asked her brother sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

Ferb gulped. "Well…" He took a deep breath. "Isabella got turned into a platypus by a lady named Tanya and Phineas and I came to help her but we had to split up and then Tanya hit Phineas with some potion thing and Phineas turned into a goldfish and there wasn't any water so now he's in Perry's mouth and then I called you and then Pinky showed up and…yeah, that's pretty much it."

Candace looked at her brother in surprise and then turned to the animals at her feet. "So….you're Isabella," she said, pointing at Isabella, who nodded, "and Perry ate my little brother?"

Ferb smiled. "No, and I hope he doesn't."

Pinky glanced over at Perry, who rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

Candace shook her head. "This day couldn't get any weirder."

Ferb grimaced. "Don't say that. We still have to go find a potion to turn Isabella and Phineas back into themselves and then turn all the other animals back."

Candace blinked. "The other animals are people, too?"

Ferb nodded. Candace sighed. "OK, so where do we start?"

Ferb paused and pulled the pamphlet from his pocket, searching it until he found a map of the aquarium. He glanced over it and then knelt next to Isabella. She looked at it for a moment and put her finger on a spot. Ferb stood back up and showed the map to Candace.

"We have to go here in order to get Phineas and Isabella back to normal," he said. He blinked. "At least, Isabella thinks we need to."

Candace snatched the map from Ferb and gave it a once over. She handed it back and started forward. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "Um, Candace?'

She glanced over at Ferb. "Yeah?" Her brother pointed in the opposite direction.

"The hut is this way."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so I know that's a lame way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. <strong>

**R and R!**


	7. Ferb's Ark

**CHAPTER 7- Hey. Here is Chapter 7, **_**evidement. **_

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb…yet. **

**Okay, go ahead and read. Ignore my authors note. It's cool.**

* * *

><p>"<em>The hut is this way."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Candace grumbled in annoyance but turned around to follow her brother. Ferb smiled and began walking in the direction Isabella had given him. Candace glanced down at Isabella and Pinky, now holding a quiet conversation, and she quickly sped up so that she was next to Ferb.

Ferb looked up at his sister and raised an eyebrow. Candace bit her lip and glanced back at the animals.

"What happened?" she finally choked out.

Ferb sighed and looked down at the map in his hands. "From what I can see, this lady Tanya has potions that can turn people into animals. I don't know why, because obviously Isabella and I can't really have a normal conversation."

Candace looked over at Ferb when she heard the tone of his voice. "Ferb? You OK?"

Ferb shrugged. "Not really. I can't help but think that Phineas getting turned into…into a _fish _was partially my fault."

Candace blinked in surprise. "Now how on earth was it your fault? Phineas is always getting himself into some kind of mess, and you know it. You're normally the one getting him out of the mess."

Ferb let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know. You're right. I feel like I could've done something, though."

Candace tousled Ferb's hair affectionately. "Yeah, and then you would've been a fish right along with him, and then where would we be?"

Ferb tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Isabella would have no help, Perry would probably never be able to open his mouth, and…" He paused and looked up at Candace, who was smiling. "Never mind."

Candace grinned and Ferb motioned her around a corner. She followed quickly and they came to a large area, almost like a courtyard. Several water filled tanks lined the area, and the animals inside looked at the two kids with longing.

Ferb held up a hand to stop his sister and looked down at the map. Candace peered over his shoulder and a few moments later, a teal and black finger pointed to a small area on the map. Ferb looked down at Isabella and smiled, nodding. He folded the map and tucked it into his pocket.

He, Candace, and Isabella then snuck their way around the courtyard, carefully moving closer to the small hut they could now see embedded behind a bunch of trees. The lights were on on the inside, and Isabella frowned. "What's wrong?" Candace whispered, spotting the look on her face.

Isabella motioned towards the hut in confusion, and drew a small box in the air. Ferb cocked his head, and he ran the image through his mind. Rarely speaking on a daily basis did have its advantages sometimes, as he knew practically every sign the girl could make. "Windows?" he said a moment later.

Isabella tapped her finger to the end of her beak and nodded. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "What about a window?" Candace asked softly, glancing over at the hut.

Isabella paused, and then made a slashing motion over her throat. Ferb crinkled his eyebrows together. "There were none? How is that constructionally possible?"

Candace and Isabella looked at him. He shrugged. "I know it's not a word. But that doesn't even matter now, does it?"

Isabella rolled her eyes and the three ducked back around the corner out of sight of the hut.

"OK," Ferb mumbled, ticking things off on his fingers, "we've got me, Candace, Isabella, a dog, a frog-"

"Um, Ferb," Candace interrupted softly.

Ferb waved a hand at her and continued. "Maybe Isabella could get in through the roof while Candace and I distract Tanya out front."

"Ferb…" Candace said again. Ferb held up a hand and the girl grumbled.

"Or, I could go home and get that bulldozer Phineas and I got…no that would take too long."

"Ferb, you need to-wait, you and Phineas bought a bulldozer? You are so busted later! But first, Ferb, would you just look at me!" Candace cried. Ferb sighed and finally looked up at Candace in annoyance.

"What? Can't you see that I'm trying to-"

Ferb's eyes widened and a small grin spread across his face. The animals that Phineas had released had followed them, and were now sitting patiently on the ground or were perched on lampposts. Every single one looked at him expectantly.

Ferb glanced at Isabella. "Will they listen to me?" he asked.

Isabella shrugged and turned to the animals in front of her.

_You guys want to get rid of Tanya?_

She was almost blown off of her webbed feet by the response. She grinned. _Will you guys listen to Ferb? _She pointed behind her to Ferb, watching the animals intently. They all nodded eagerly, and then parted as two beavers burst through the crowd. Isabella raised an eyebrow at them.

_Who are you guys?_

The one with red thrown throughout her fur gave a small smile that lit up her emerald eyes. _My name's Chloe. This is Liz, _she said, nodding to the black streaked beaver next to her. _We met Perry when he first showed up, and we want to help._

Isabella glanced back at Perry and raised an eyebrow. The platypus gave a slight nod and Isabella turned back to the two girls, looking at Chloe intently. _Do I know you? _she finally chattered, rubbing a paw under her beak.

Chloe cocked her head and the two circled each other carefully. Chloe sat up and chattered softly. _Why would you?_

Isabella paused. Good point. _You are a Fireside Girl, right?_

_Was._

_Right?_

_Yes._

Isabella looked at the beaver curiously. _How old are you?_

_Um, 12, I think. Why?_

_12….would your last name happen to be Richards?_

Chloe looked at Isabella, surprised. _Why yes, yes it would! How did you know that?_

Isabella's eyes widened and she grinned. Even though she knew she was wasting time, she had to figure this out.

_You were my mentor when I first joined the Fireside Girls!_

Chloe looked Isabella up and down and her eyes grew three times their original size. _Isabella? Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?_

_Yup._

Chloe grinned. A loud cough came from behind the two and Isabella turned to see Ferb looking at her impatiently. "Are they helping us?" he asked.

Isabella nodded and Ferb climbed up onto a bench quickly. He cupped his hands over his mouth, then rethought the idea and lowered his hands back to his sides. That was more Phineas' thing.

"OK, I know you all want to get back to normal!" Ferb called.

Sounds erupted from all sides that Ferb could only pray were shouts of agreement. He gulped and caught Isabella snickering. He glared at her momentarily and then turned back to the crowd. "It might be hard. If anyone wants to back out now, they can."

"Ferb," Candace muttered, "we aren't going to war."

"Yet."

Candace rolled her eyes and waved her hand for her brother to continue. Ferb smiled. "Now, I know that you are all wary of those potions she has-"

Animal murmurs broke out through the crowd and Isabella chattered loudly to quiet them down. Ferb nodded to the girl.

"But," he said, starting where he had left off, "I don't think that they will affect you as animals. Otherwise she would have already thrown a few."

When this was pointed out, the other animals realized that Ferb was probably right. Ferb held up a hand.

"Now that's not to say that you can go throwing yourself at every potion that comes your way, but I don't think that anything would happen if you were hit."

He glanced down at Candace, who gave him an encouraging smile. "I think that you all can do it, as long as you really want to. Who's with me?"

Isabella chattered loudly, and then Chloe and Liz joined in and soon the entire place was rocking with sounds.

Ferb hopped off the bench quickly and darted around the corner, the animals, Isabella and Candace in close pursuit. Ferb had lost sight of Perry and Pinky a while ago, but now they came back, Pinky holding something in his mouth. Ferb for paused a second and motioned for the others to continue.

He knelt and pulled a small red bucket from Pinky's mouth. It was filled midway with water, and a small orange goldfish was swimming around in it. It looked up and gave Ferb a bright smile, Phineas' dark blue eyes shining up at his brother.

Ferb looked up at Perry and Pinky in amazement, wondering how on earth they had managed this, and then he carefully placed the bucket out of harm's way.

"I'll come back for you," he promised his brother as he raced around the corner to catch up with his sister and Isabella, Perry and Pinky close on his heels.

Several of the larger animals were banging their heads and bodies against the door of the hut, trying to break in. It was clear that it had been going on for a bit, because when Ferb stopped next to Candace, a sea lion literally threw itself at the door and it cracked on impact.

The animals started forward, but they were thrown back as Tanya strode out, potions grasped in each hand. She snarled at the other animals and they backed away quickly. Chloe jumped up.

_Guys, remember, they can't hurt us!_

The animals regained themselves immediately and began closing in around the woman. Tanya held up the bottles, but it was clear from the look on her face that she knew she had lost. Her eyes flicked around nervously and landed on Ferb and Candace.

She spun towards them, potions poised.

Isabella shrieked. _Stop!_

All the animals immediately backed away from the woman. Tanya grinned evilly. "Brats. You let all my little pets escape."

Ferb looked over at Isabella and nodded slightly. The platypus/girl frowned and shook her head.

One of the beavers shuffled forward and Tanya threw a potion. It missed Candace by inches, smashing into a lamppost behind her. The beaver immediately stopped in its tracks.

"No sudden moves, or they both get it," the woman snarled. She started to edge out of the circle of animals.

Ferb looked pleadingly at Isabella and mouthed the word 'Please.' Isabella frowned, uncertain. Ferb nodded slowly again and Isabella took a breath.

_Get her!_

There was a brief pause, and then every animal rushed Tanya. The woman screamed and flung a potion in Candace's direction.

Ferb shoved his sister to the concrete and felt the potion smash into his back as he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ferb sacrificed himself. Yeppers. Now what? Was it too anti-climatic?<strong>

**R and R, sil-vous plait! **


	8. A Little Birdie Told Me

**CHAPTER 8-Hey! Had so much junk for English to do…I meant to put this up yesterday, but I didn't have time, so here it is!**

**This is my longest chapter eva! Yeah! Over 3 thousand words, baby!**

**Now you get to find out what happened to Ferb! Yea! (Who I don't own...or Phineas for that matter.)**

**There's a little brother/sister moment between Ferb and Candace in here.**

**So go on. Why are you still reading this note? READ THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Ferb shoved his sister to the concrete and felt the potion smash into his back as he hit the ground. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Ferb grimaced as he felt the wetness seep through his shirt. Candace looked up at him from her place on the ground, eyes wide. She gulped.

"Ferb…did you just do what I think you did?"

Ferb grimaced as his stomach rolled and he nodded. Candace scrambled out from her position underneath him and yelled to Isabella.

"Is! Ferb got hit!"

Isabella spun around and locked eyes with Ferb. Even from twenty feet away, she could see the pain dilating his pupils. She chattered sharply at the animals to keep fighting and then darted towards Candace and Ferb.

A sharp whistle from Chloe made her turn around, and she smashed an incoming potion to the side with her tail, crushing it to dust on the pavement. She then continued running as if nothing had happened.

Isabella slid to a stop next to Ferb, who was now kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily. She thumped her fists on her knees, tears threatening.

It was bad enough that Phineas got hit, but now Isabella had to watch another transformation filled with pain? She gulped. She had also just lost the second half of the two most brilliant boys in the world.

She hesitated, and then glanced around, trying to ignore Ferb's gasping from behind her. She spotted the broken glass on the ground and she got up and walked over to it. She knelt and plucked it from the walk way, turning it over in her fingers carefully. She couldn't quite make out the picture on the bottle, but relief flooded through her veins when she saw it wasn't some small thing that would cause more pain then something big.

She chucked the glass into a trash bin and then walked back towards Ferb, only to see that he was gone.

She panicked for a moment, and then spotted Candace carrying him quickly to an area behind a bench. Isabella glanced back at the fighting animals, and when she saw no sign of Tanya, she followed.

Candace had knelt next to her brother, who was now flat on his back, his normally neutral face scrunched up in pain. Isabella dropped to her knees on the other side of him and looked up at Candace.

The girl's lower lip was trembling slightly and her hands were clenched tightly in front of her. Isabella realized with a start that obviously Candace hadn't seen Phineas change, and though Candace knew he was a fish, this was probably much harder, as she had to see her brother go through the pain this time.

Isabella chattered softly and Candace tore her eyes away from Ferb. Isabella gave a small smile of reassurance. Candace gulped and gently took Ferb's hand in hers. Ferb struggled to sit up, still breathing heavily, but Candace pushed him back down gently.

Isabella grimaced as Ferb's legs began shrinking. Candace followed the girl's line of sight and a small shriek escaped her lips before she slapped a hand over her own mouth. Ferb grinned in pain and a shudder racked his body. Candace glanced up.

"Is there anything that will make this easier?" she whispered.

Isabella blinked and almost slapped her forehead. Quickly, before his shorts disappeared, Isabella reached her hand into Ferb's pocket and pulled out the piece of paper they had been communicating with. She found the sentence she wanted and showed it to Candace, pointing at it for clarification.

Candace raised an eyebrow and looked at Isabella. "Niev igt suj?" she said in confusion.

Isabella glanced briefly at the paper and rolled her eyes, turning it right-side up. Candace blinked. "Just give in?" she whispered. "Is that what he told Phineas?"

Isabella nodded and put the paper on the ground, leaning over Ferb, who was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. Candace wrapped her hand more tightly around Ferb's, but a moment later she yanked it away with a startled gasp.

Isabella looked at Ferb's arms and winced as they started growing longer, the palms of his hands beginning to sink in. She looked up at Candace and nodded firmly. Candace, still staring at her brother in disbelief, gulped and ran a thumb lightly over his forehead, brushing away the beads of sweat pouring down his face.

"Ferb," she said softly, "take your own advice. Give in."

Ferb managed a small shake of his head, and Candace scowled. "You give in right now, mister, or you are so busted!" she cried, pointing a finger in Ferb's elongating face to make her point.

Ferb gave a weak smile. "So much for…not giving in to peer pressure."

He gasped again, glanced once more at Candace, and then let his body relax as if he were just going to bed. He closed his eyes and let his arms sink to his sides, though his face was twitching with agony the whole time.

Candace couldn't watch the rest, as her brother started changing completely. She turned her back, though she felt terrible.

Isabella, however, kept her hand lightly on Ferb's chest until it began disappearing, just to let him know that she was there.

She pulled it away as his body continued shrinking and his body turned upwards. She caught sight of his face and grimaced, turning her head away quickly. She was glad at this point that Candace had turned her back, if only because the look on Ferb's face had been enough to startle a pro-wrestler.

Light gasps still came from his mouth, but Isabella focused more on his arms and legs. The arms had continued growing, and Isabella blinked in surprise as they began growing feathers.

Feathers?

There was no-

Isabella gasped. There _were_ birds- or, sea birds at least. She almost grinned. Ferb'd be able to fly…you know, unless he was a penguin. She glanced back at Ferb and smiled.

He was definitely not a penguin.

A large seagull a little taller than her was on the ground, gasping for breath. It looked like any other seagull, and she might have mistaken it for one, except that its feathers were different shades of green.

Isabella leaned over Ferb carefully and pulled him upwards by his shoulders, or where his shoulders had been. The bird shook his head and opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh sunlight. Isabella bit her bill worriedly.

_You OK? _she chattered.

Ferb blinked in surprise, and let out a soft caw. _I'm…I'm fine, I think. Really sore, but-am I a bird?_

Isabella started, surprised that he wasn't speaking English. Maybe it was different for birds…she'd have to find out later.

Ferb jumped up to his spindly little feet and did a double take of himself, twisting all around until he fell over with dizziness. Isabella snorted and Ferb glared up at her. He hopped up carefully, throwing out his arms as he wobbled, and he almost hit Isabella in the face as his 5 foot wingspan flew out at her.

She backed up and blew a feather out of her mouth. Ferb smiled sheepishly, if bird beaks could curve that way. Isabella grinned and then glanced over at Candace, who still had her back turned. Ferb followed her gaze and made a small sound in the back of his throat that sounded a little sad.

He walked over to her slowly, and Isabella knew how awkward he must feel. A new body, new legs, and a new way of walking…heck, it had taken her half an hour alone just to get used to the presence of a tail behind her constantly. The rest of her body was relatively normal, just shorter. But Ferb had wings and itty bitty legs to deal with. Considering he was one of the tallest in their usual group, this had to be difficult for him.

Isabella trotted up behind him as he paused, only 2 feet away from Candace. Isabella glanced at Ferb, sighed, and chattered.

Candace spun around immediately and her eyes widened as she took in Ferb's new form. She gulped slightly, and then chuckled nervously.

"Maybe you should rethink your green hair and get it died or something."

Ferb scowled at his sister, and gave her a caw that sounded very much like a sarcastic laugh. Candace smiled, and then a loud growl came from behind them, causing all three to jump a few feet, Ferb flapping his new wings in surprise.

A sea lion stood behind them, her whiskers twitching lightly.

_Tanya's trying to get away in a boat. We would go after her, but there's a large gate in the way. No one can get through but the birds and they can't do a thing because of their wings. Plus, one of them said she spotted a revolver sitting on the side seat. We don't want to risk that. _

Ferb and Isabella looked at each other, eyes wide. Finally, Ferb looked back at the sea lion.

_A revolver! What the heck! She's really that desperate to get away?_

Isabella cleared her throat softly. _Maybe we should let her._

When Ferb and the sea lion looked at her, she shrugged. _None of us would be in any more harm, and we could find some cure, if she doesn't have one around here already._

Ferb shook his head, ruffling his feathers lightly. _No way. We can't let her do this to more helpless people. We have to turn her in._

_I agree, _the sea lion rumbled. _If we let her get away now, she always will._

Isabella sighed, and let her shoulders slump. _I know, I know. But how?_

"Um, hello?" came Candace's voice.

Isabella and Ferb turned around and raised their eyebrows. Candace sighed. "I can't understand your animal speak. Would you tell me what the heck is going on?"

Isabella glanced around and picked up their paper from the ground. She turned to Ferb, and then blinked. Ferb had had the pen in his pocket. Isabella turned to Candace and motioned writing.

Candace plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pencil. She handed it to Isabella, who got down and started writing. A few minutes later, after an uncomfortable silence, she gave the paper back to Candace. She read it, and her eyes widened.

"She has a revolver?" she cried. Isabella nodded grimly. Candace clutched the paper in her hands so tightly that it ripped. She glanced down at it and set it on the pavement. Isabella motioned over her shoulder desperately. Candace paused, and then shook her head.

"No way are you going on that boat. Besides, you can't fly, so how…"

She trailed off and looked over at Ferb, who had a small smile on his beak. Candace immediately shook her head.

"No. No way on earth am I letting my little brother go near a gun!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and spun around, not looking at any of them.

A soft chatter later, and the sea lion slumped away. Candace started as something soft brushed her arm, and she looked down to see Ferb next to her, his head resting lightly in the crook of her elbow.

After hesitating for a moment, she reached her hand down and let her hand graze Feb's head lightly. Ferb looked up, his dark blue eyes boring into hers. Candace gulped and looked away. Ferb shifted so that his full body weight was leaning on her.

Candace sighed and moved so that it was more comfortable to sit. She subconsciously reached her hand back over and began rubbing Ferb's head softly, imagining hair in the place of feathers. She glanced behind them and saw that Isabella was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Isabella?"

Ferb glanced up, and with the sign of struggle on his face, he crossed his eyes in opposite directions and made a pretty good platypus noise, his beak adding to the affect. Candace chuckled, taking it to mean that she went to go find Perry. Ferb layed his head back down quietly.

Candace sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave until she started talking.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt, Ferb."

The bird didn't move, didn't even look up at her, but then again, he didn't when he was human either.

"She has a gun. If she hit either one of you….I couldn't live with the guilt, you know?"

Ferb finally looked up at her and made a soft chirping noise, giving Candace a look. Candace smiled thinly.

"I know, it's a slim chance she'll hit you in the air, but…Ferb, can you even fly?"

Feb blinked and hopped up. He walked over to the bench nearby and, with a determined look on his face, raised his wings and flapped onto the bench, stumbling a little on the landing but sticking it nonetheless. He looked up at Candace with a smug smile.

Candace smiled and stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Nice, but that's two feet Ferb, not over open ocean."

Ferb sucked in a small breath, looked back at his sister, and then dove off the bench. Candace yelped, sure he was going to hit the ground, but at the last minute, his instincts kicked in and he tilted his wings so that he swooped upwards.

Candace clapped both her hands to her mouth, her eyes shining. He was _doing _it. Her little brother was flying.

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I thought for sure that I was going to smash into the pavement beak first, but I didn't. I don't even know how I got up here. It was…it was like riding a bike. You never forget how to. Although, considering I've never been a bird before, I don't think that's a great analogy for flying right now.

Let me tell you, it was incredible. I was terrified at first. I mean duh, who wouldn't be? But now? The wind in my feathers, soaring…the look on Candace's face almost made up for all the pain I had to go through to get here.

I smiled and curved myself to the left, whooping with joy-err, in this case, cawing with joy.

I headed back for Candace and tried to figure out how the heck to put the brakes on. It's a little harder than starting, but I managed to come to a smooth stop-directly on her shoulder.

Candace let out a shriek, but she managed to stay upright, which was good, because if she had fallen over she would have squished me. Candace breathed a sigh of relief when she found she could stand. She twisted her neck to look at me and cautiously held her arm out.

I cocked my head slightly and stepped onto it, trying to keep my sharp claws off of her skin. She still winced, but I knew it wasn't that bad, or she would have started yelling and hopping all over the place in pain.

She bent her elbow lightly to give me a better hold, and then she smiled mischievously.

"So obviously you can fly. Now, I'll give you permission to go after this Tanya if you go get Isabella…the fun way."

I glanced at her and gave a small smile, having an idea of what she was talking about. I edged down her arm so that I wouldn't smack her in the face and then I took off, dropping a little to the ground before getting my bearings.

The cool thing about seagulls? They have enhanced sight, like most birds. That meant that I could pick Isabella out of the crowd of animals planning to take down Tanya very quickly.

Well, OK, her bright pink bow helped a little too.

I circled around carefully and then plunged down behind her, outstretching my claws carefully. I spotted Perry next to her, who was actually facing me.

His eyes widened just as I grabbed Isabella under the arms and flew off.

Isabella shrieked in surprise or fright, maybe a little of both. I smiled, and Isabella struggled to look up. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

_Ferb? Is-is that you?_

I rolled my eyes. _Well, duh, unless you happen to know any other green birds._

I heard Isabella laugh and felt her reach up to get a grip on my legs.

_You nearly scared me to death, you dummy._

_Hey, Candace told me to, _I said, curving back around towards where Candace was.

Isabella chattered in annoyance. I coughed. _So, I see you found Perry. Where's Pinky?_

_No idea. He's around here somewhere, though. I could hear him. _

_Nice. Hey, you want to get back at Candace?_

Isabella grinned. Don't ask how I knew, I just did. _Of course. What did you have in mind?_

I told her and when we were close enough, I circled over Candace, who was looking up at us with a smile. I smiled back, and then dropped Isabella like a ton of bricks.

Candace's eyes widened and she began running around frantically, her arms outstretched to catch our friend. I smiled, and then dove back around, catching Isabella back in my claws only a few feet from the ground. I soared close to the pavement for a moment, and then dropped Isabella carefully.

She tucked and rolled, her gymnastics patch coming in handy, and then came up with her arms outstretched and her bill split into a smile.

I fluttered to the ground and hopped a few steps before coming to a complete stop. Candace came running up, her face pale with fright.

"Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she cried.

Isabella and I glanced at each other and then looked at Candace, eyebrows raised. She sighed. "OK, OK, I get it. Payback. Do it in a less dangerous way next time, OK?"

I nodded and she smiled. She walked over and knelt in front of Isabella and I. She looked at each of us for a moment before speaking. "Just…be careful guys. I'm going to try to get Phineas back to normal while you're gone, so don't make me freak out… any more than usual. OK?"

I nodded and saw Isabella do the same. Candace smiled again and gently rubbed Isabella's head. She turned to me and held her arms out. I raised an eyebrow, but fluttered into them anyway. She hugged me tightly for a moment, and I struggled for breath. Sometimes I think that Candace is way too paranoid.

She pulled back and glanced at Isabella. "If either of you get shot, I'm holding the other responsible."

I cracked a smile and headed over to Isabella. She hesitated and then rubbed her upper arm carefully. I grimaced when I saw red marks, most likely from my claws.

_Could I get on your back?_

I paused to think about it, and then shrugged, which is really hard to do with wings, by the way.

She slid onto my back carefully, and though I grunted under her weight, I realized that I could carry her. I glanced back at Candace, who looked really amused by all of this and gave her a small smile.

Isabella shifted herself on my back and curled her fists gently between my feathers to hold on. I tilted my back until it felt comfortable, though having a platypus on your back is anything but comfortable, and took off into the air.

Isabella gave a small shriek as I circled. I could feel her legs slipping and I frantically cawed _Hook your legs over the wing joint!_

I felt her knees hook around the area where my wings met my body and she relaxed when she stopped sliding.

I smiled and flapped hard, heading over the area where the barrier was and out towards the open ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>That was actually a really long chapter. Yeesh. Candace is right to be paranoid, though…<strong>

**You catch the title? Took me forever to come up with something clever. I like to know where I left off, and chapter titles really help that. **

**So what do you think? It's actually not far from being done. I write really fast…..what can I say? I love Phineas and Ferb, and disregard all homework if I want to write it. (Not a good idea, unless you like getting a C in History.)**

**Anywho, R and R!**


	9. One Down a Million to Go

**CHAPTER 9-I'm here!**

**I am moving, so I might not update for a few days or a week even. Got to pack boxes and crud. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, i wrote this in a hurry. **

**Go on and read!**

* * *

><p><em>I smiled and flapped hard, heading over the area where the barrier was and out towards the open ocean. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Candace shaded her eyes and watched Ferb fly away with Isabella. As soon as they were almost out of sight, she turned and headed for the bench she knew Phineas was under.

She knelt and pulled the bucket from underneath the bench, peering into the bucket to check on Phineas.

The fish was on the bottom of the bucket, and Candace felt her heart plummet into her stomach. She carefully shook the bucket and the Phineas' eyes sprang open. Candace let out a sigh of relief as Phineas shook his tiny head and squinted up at his sister.

He gave Candace a small smile, and Candace shook her head, her heart returning to its proper place in her chest.

"Somehow Phineas," she muttered as she stood up, "you managed to defy physics again."

It almost seemed to Candace that Phineas cocked his head at her. She grinned. "Fish can't close their eyes, stupid."

She headed to the little hut that Isabella had shown her on the map and was about halfway there when a loud chatter made her jump three feet in the air.

Candace looked down to see Perry on one side of her and Pinky on the other, that weird frog on his back again. She relaxed and glared at her pet.

"Perry, you scared me to death!"

Perry chattered softly and glanced up at Candace, his eyes roving to the bucket in her hands.

Candace knelt a little and tilted the bucket so that Perry could see inside. Phineas gave a happy little flip, and Perry let out a chatter that sounded almost like a laugh.

Candace stood and watched her platypus curiously for a few moments. He was acting almost…intelligent.

The girl shook her head, hopped over a sea otter and placed her hand on the wall of the hut to keep her steady.

She stepped over the crumbled remains of the door and into the dimly lit hut, Pinky and Perry following her, a soft growl rising in the formers throat. Candace glanced back at the dog and he immediately calmed down.

She placed Phineas' bucket on one of the counters and glanced around.

"Now, where would you keep your reversal potions if you were an evil witch?" she murmured.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Perry look at her sharply. Candace snickered. "I said witch, Perry."

She shook her head and continued searching the hut. After a full five minutes of finding nothing but cupboards stocked with every kind of tea imaginable and tons of tea cups and tea pots, Candace slammed the door of the cupboard she was looking in shut, rattling everything in the room, and causing Pinky and Perry to jump.

"Dang it!" she cried, putting her head in her hands. "I can't find anything!"

Perry looked at Pinky and then trotted over to his eldest owner in concern. He gave a soft chatter and Candace looked down. She scooped him up into her arms and buried her face in his fur.

"I don't want them stuck like this, Perry! They can't be!"

Perry let out a soothing chatter and Candace raised her head, looking at her pet intently. She gulped and nodded. "You're right. I need to focus."

She put Perry on the counter and began reopening cupboards, wincing when cups slid out and smashed at her feet, shifted when she had slammed the door.

Perry sat down on the counter, accidentally whacking a sugar tin as he did.

He grimaced, and then gasped as the counter he was sitting on began to move. Candace's head flew up and she looked at Perry in amazement.

"You did it!'

She blinked as she realized that the counter was still moving and she quickly scooped Perry and Phineas' bucket off of the area. She placed Perry on the floor next to Pinky and put Phineas on a side table.

The counter continued moving until a hole about the size of a door was revealed. Candace cocked her head and stepped inside carefully.

Her eyes widened and she turned in a slow circle, taking in the hundreds of glittering potions sitting on the shelves. "Whoa…"

She gazed at the labels underneath certain shelves. Otters, seals, sea lions, dolphins, platypuses, beavers, and an entire wall just for sea birds.

But nothing human.

Candace continued looking until she spotted a small shelf in the very corner of the room, with a sign above it marked with a human figure.

She darted over and groaned.

There was nothing there but a large empty square sitting in the dust, confirming what Candace had feared: Tanya had taken the human potions with her, and based on the dust, they were probably all in a safe.

Out of anger, she smacked the stand, and a bottle rolled off of the top shelf and fell to the floor.

Candace yelped and threw her hand out, catching it seconds before it hit the ground. She turned the bottle around in her fingers and spotted what she had been hoping for: a human shape.

Candace darted out of the room and pulled Phineas' bucket off of the table. She uncorked the bottle and then dumped Phineas onto the hardwood floor.

Phineas flopped around and Candace held Perry and Pinky back as she dumped the contents of the bottle on the floor. She didn't need their pets' human after all of this.

She tossed the bottle into the trash as soon as it was empty and sat back as her brother began taking shape in front of her.

The process back to human was much easier, as far as Candace could tell, and a few moments later, her little brother was sitting next to her, his clothes miraculously still on his body.

She waited until the final gill had closed itself on his neck before throwing herself at Phineas. He was startled by the tackle, but he hugged her back tightly.

Candace pulled away carefully and surveyed her brother briefly. "Are you OK?" she asked softly.

Phineas shrugged, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Depends on your definition of OK," he said, looking up at his sister and grinning.

Candace shrieked in delight and Phineas glanced around, pulling Perry into his lap carefully.

"So…Isabella is really a platypus?"

Candace nodded. Phineas paused. "Where's Ferb?"

Candace grimaced. "Ferb got turned into a seagull, Phin."

Phineas blinked. "How come he got to be a bird?"

Candace chuckled, and Phineas smiled. "So where are he and Isabella?"

Candace looked out to the open door and Phineas followed her gaze. He turned back to Candace and raised an eyebrow. Candace sighed in defeat.

"They went to go find Tanya. She escaped with a boat and a giant metal thing blocking all the animals."

Phineas frowned. "What about the other birds?"

Candace shifted nervously. "She's got a gun."

Phineas darted to his feet, causing Perry to fall to the floor. "What! Why would you let him do that?" he cried.

Candace held up her hands and pulled Phineas back to the floor. "Phineas, she has all the human potions. There was only one here, and I used it on you."

Phineas just sat there, his mouth hanging open. Candace waited patiently. Finally, he spoke. "Do Ferb and Isabella know they have to get the potions?"

Candace started. She hadn't thought of that. "No, no they don't."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Well then, how are they supposed to get them if they don't know they're there?"

Candace frowned, and then shook her head. "No idea, Phin."

What she didn't tell him was that she did have an idea…he just wouldn't like it. Candace stood and went to the door.

"Why don't you go let the other air breathing animals loose, OK?"

Phineas frowned and stood. "OK…"

Candace glanced behind him. "Take Pinky with you."

Phineas whistled softly and Pinky got up and followed the triangular boy out the door.

Candace sighed and headed back to the potions room. Perry's eyes widened as he finally figured out what she was doing. He darted forward and tugged on her sock. Candace looked down and pulled him off.

"Perry, you know I've got to do this," she whispered.

Perry gulped and sat back, hating himself for not stopping her, and watched her stop in front of the water birds wall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what is Candace going to do? Kinda obvious….<strong>

**Ferb and Isabella will be in the next chapter, I promise. **

**R and R!**


	10. Water Fight

**CHAPTER 10- Hey, I'm back!**

**I've been packing and doing five thousand pounds of homework, some of which I'm supposed to be doing now. I'm such a good role model. (-;**

**Here is chapter 10, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and I like this chapter.**

**Please read on…..**

* * *

><p><em>Perry gulped and sat back, hating himself for not stopping her, and watched her stop in front of the water birds wall.<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Ferb angled his body to the right and scanned the horizon carefully with his sharp eyes. He saw nothing and he rolled his eyes up to try to see Isabella.

_You see anything?_

Isabella shook her head and sighed. _Not a thing. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth!_

She mistakenly threw her arms out in aggravation and almost fell off of Ferb. The seagull quickly tilted his body so that Isabella wouldn't fall off, and then he continued searching. They had been flying for almost a half an hour and they had spotted nothing. Ferb sighed and shook his head before returning to his search. A loud chatter from Isabella a few moments later almost made him have a heart attack.

_I see something!_

_Where?_

Isabella pointed towards Ferb's left and he turned his head in that direction, squinting. Sure enough, a few miles away was a small boat. Ferb veered his body that way and Isabella shrieked as she struggled to hold on.

Ferb twittered an apology and then focused his attention on the boat. He kept out of the oarsman's line of sight for the moment, trying to see what he was up against. Everything came into focus as he got closer, and he took in the sight of the boat.

Tanya was sitting at the rear, holding the tiller for the motor boat. **(They have those, right?) **Next to her sat a shining pistol that her left hand was resting on top of lightly. Ferb gulped and glanced behind her.

A small suitcase was on the floor of the boat, and on the only other bench was a large silver safe, almost bigger than Ferb himself in his current form. Ferb cocked his head, confused at the sight of the safe. Why would she need it? Isabella asked him that very question a second later.

Ferb shook his head. _No idea why she's got it. Maybe it's all of her money._

_Maybe. But why would she hold herself down like that? It's got to be slowing her down._

_I know. I just don't get it._

Isabella shifted on Ferb's back slightly and peered over the edge of his wing, getting a better view of the boat. Ferb angled himself so that he was hovering just behind Tanya, his wings barely moving. The woman was chuckling to herself.

"Dumb animals. Won't ever get back to normal now. I'd love to see them try to attack me…"

Without waiting for another word, Ferb swooped back up into the sky. The second he stopped, Isabella hit him lightly on the head.

_Why'd you do that? We could've gotten the revolver, we could've gotten all of it!_

Ferb shook his head, adjusting his wings to the downdraft. _No. I think I know what's in the safe. _

Though Ferb couldn't see it, Isabella's eyes widened. _Really? What?_

_The only things that can get us back to normal. _

_What? Tell me you're joking. _

_I wish I was. _

Ferb managed to crane his neck around and meet Isabella's eyes. Both of them were tired, Ferb from flying and Isabella from doing nothing, but they both agreed on one thing: they needed to get those potions back. Isabella turned her attention back to the boat as Ferb flew around to see possible entrance strategies. It was a miracle Tanya hadn't seen them yet.

Isabella chattered softly. _So, what are we supposed to do?_

Ferb shrugged, almost throwing Isabella off for the millionth time. _I don't know. You're the Fireside Girl with all of the ideas. What do you think?_

Isabella surveyed her options. There weren't many. _I don't know. We could dive bomb, but we might miss her and get ourselves hurt. Or just one of us could go down and the other could sneak around the back, but then we will most definitely get shot. Oh, I wish Phineas were here to help!_

Isabella instantly regretted saying that. Ferb's muscles tensed under her and she winced, knowing that Ferb was probably thinking about the things Tanya had said earlier.

_Ferb? I-I didn't mean-_

_Whatever. Let's just figure this out. How about we "play a prank" on her?_

Isabella was confused for a moment, until she remembered what they had done to Candace. She chuckled. _Sure, why not? Get me in low._

Ferb said nothing. Instead, he turned in the opposite direction of the boat and flew for a few moments. He turned around and flapped his wings for a minute before bunching his shoulder muscles together and diving straight towards the woman.

Isabella had to admit, it was fun. The wind streaked her fur and she had to clasp her hands around Ferb's throat to hold on.

_Go!_

Isabella started, and then she slid around until she was holding onto Ferb's ankles. As soon as he was just behind Tanya, she let go. At the same moment, Ferb let out an angry screech and wheeled around quickly to help.

Tanya spun and shrieked at the top of her lungs as Isabella's webbed feet smashed into her face at about 30 miles an hour. The woman was knocked to the floor from the sheer force of it and Isabella darted to her feet so that Tanya wouldn't get the upper hand. The girl turned platypus punched her in the face quickly, and she thought things were going pretty well until she realized that Tanya had managed to keep hold of the gun.

Tanya realized it too, and she stood up slowly, gripping the side of the boat for support and pointing the gun at Isabella. Ferb froze in mid-air, not daring to make a move.

Isabella gulped and looked up at Tanya nervously. She laughed.

"Dumb girl. You should've just accepted it! I would've given you a good life, and you know it. Now how about that? You could've gotten a great life, but instead you chose to be one of the stupid ones. You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

Tanya snickered and shook her head, getting a better grip on her gun. "All the other ones who rebelled? They're gone now. You don't want to join them, do you?"

Ferb scowled. That was it. He pulled his wings back and flew at Tanya's head. The woman spun around and fired three shots. he dodged quickly, and she cursed. It wasn't much time, but in the short, quick bursts, Isabella dove onto Tanya's back and bit her neck sharply.

Tanya shrieked and dropped the gun to the floor as she began clawing at her neck. Isabella grimaced as the coppery taste of blood entered her mouth, but she held on nonetheless. Tanya yelped and fell to the floor as well, though she was slightly out of reach of her gun. So instead, she reached for the oar and managed to smack Isabella off.

The platypus cried out and felt her back smack into the boards on the boat hard enough to create stars at the edges of her vision. She scrambled back as Tanya strode up to her, oar raised.

Isabella shut her eyes and threw her arm over her face. A loud shriek made her look up a second later.

Ferb had grabbed a hold of the oar with his claws and was now tugging on it fiercely. Tanya swung the oar to the right and left, but Ferb clung on like his life depended on it…which, it kind of did.

Isabella darted to her feet, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. She was trying to find something to help with when a cry of triumph rang from Tanya.

The woman had loosened Ferb's grip, and now she swung the oar so that it hit him in the side of the face, sending him flying over the waves until he splashed into the cold salt water.

Isabella gasped and began chattering at Ferb to get up. When he didn't, she dove off the edge of the boat, and ignoring Tanya, who had retrieved her gun, swam out to her friend, her powerful beaver tail acting as a paddle.

Isabella had just reached Ferb when she heard a shot.

A bullet splashed the water just to her right and she yelped. A moment later, shots were coming from every direction, and Isabella was sure she was going to get hit. There was already a stinging in her arm where a bullet had grazed her.

Tanya pulled the gun up once more and Isabella pulled herself over Ferb, still trying to wake him, and at the same time protect him and keep him afloat. The target was dead on, and Isabella was positive that this time the bullet wouldn't miss.

Amazingly, it did, but not in the way she would have anticipated. Just as Tanya squeezed the trigger, a white something flew out of nowhere, trumpeting at the top of its lungs and wrenching the gun from the surprised woman's grasp before dropping it in the ocean.

Isabella, as soon as she saw that the gun was no longer a threat, turned back to Ferb and tried to shake him awake, hoping that the oar hadn't done too much damage. As she turned him over, she realized that the problem wasn't the oar, if the blood spreading through the water was a hint.

She gasped and fingered the bullet hole, trying to determine if the bullet was still in there. She paid no attention as the white...whatever it was settled down next to her, saying nothing. She continued regarding the hole, and when she couldn't spot the bullet, she turned to the animal next to her.

One of the largest water birds in the world, the Trumpeter Swan, was floating next to her. Isabella stifled a gasped as she looked at the amazing creature; no doubt some previous Fireside Girl. The swan had cocked its head and was looking at Ferb in concern, its feathers ruffled in anger. She glanced up at Isabella and the girl almost passed out in surprise.

_Candace? _she cried in astonishment. The swan bobbed its neck in confirmation and this time, Isabella did pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>I like swans. They're pretty. <strong>

**I'm very tired now. I'll be back at some point with the next chapter. **

**Until then, press the little button and do as I say below: **

**Please R and R!**


	11. 999,999 to Go

**CHAPTER 11-Hi guys, I'm back!**

**QUICK! PLEASE READ! As you know, I'm an amateur compared to most of you guys (and if you didn't know, then awww, thanks!). So all you people who have been on Fanfic for forever answer me this:**

**If I put a quick crossover in one chapter of a story, but the rest is a regular story, what do I do? Is it considered a crossover or not? I never got that! Je suis confus! (I am confused!) (To motivate you to answer, it's for my sequel to Ghostly Problems!)**

**Thanks! Sorry to interrupt. Go on and read about the characters that I don't own (I reference the episode ****Run Away Runway****).**

* * *

><p>Candace?<em> she cried in astonishment. The swan bobbed its neck and confirmation and this time, Isabella did pass out. <em>

* * *

><p>CANDACE'S POV<p>

I grimaced and ruffled my feathers nervously as Isabella's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped in the water. I probably could've handled that a little better.

Shaking my head, I worked quickly. Knowing Isabella would be OK for a few minutes in the water, I ducked my long neck under the water and slid it under my brother's unconscious body, carefully sliding him onto my back.

I swam over to the boat quickly and dumped him onto the seat before diving back for Isabella.

I know, I know. You all want to know what the heck happened. OK, fine.

I knew Ferb and Isabella needed help, and I knew Phineas would never let me leave if he knew what I wanted to do. So I did it anyway.

And by it, yes, I mean I changed myself into a swan. As for why, well, think about it. Largest water bird, I'm tall. Big gate, it can fly. And obviously, my neck…

As for Tanya? It really is quite helpful to be able to talk to whales and dolphins and such. She's probably miles away by now, hopefully never to return.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and grabbed Isabella by the fur with my beak, pulling her into the boat and slapping her lightly with my wings to wake her up. After a few moments, she flew upwards, almost hitting her head on my neck and grabbed her cheek with her hand.

_Ouch! Candace, that hurts!_

_Sorry, Is. I had to wake you up._

She raises her eyes to look at me and frowns. _Did you really change yourself into a bird on purpose?_

_Yeah…._

She shook her head at me. _Why? It really hurts, and you know that! You saw it firsthand!_

I sigh and walk over to Ferb quietly, laying a wing on his cheek. _Isabella, you got your boating patch, right?_

She looks at me, confused, and nods.

_You need to get this boat back to the aquarium. I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as we get moving. Ferb needs serious first-aid. _

Isabella hesitated for only a second and then turned to the motor and yanked on it, starting it up on the first try. She turned us so that we were facing the general direction we had come from and started steering the boat towards what I hoped was shore.

The second we were up to an easy 20 miles an hour, she turned to me, keeping one hand on the tiller, salt water spraying her head. She ignored it and raised an eyebrow.

_So?_

I knew that was coming, but even so, I flinched.

_Come on, didn't it hurt? _

_No, not really. Well, maybe a little. _

Isabella looked at me, eyes wide. _How?_

_Well…I'm tall, so the largest water bird was an obvious choice, seeing as how I also had to beat up a full grown woman. Also, it can fly, and I couldn't open the door. Plus, I have a 'coup de crayon.'_

Isabella cocked her head. _A what?_

I chuckled. _Coup de crayon. It's French for pencil neck. _

_Did Ferb tell you that?_

I grimaced. _Yes, yes he did. _

_What did Phineas think of the idea?_

_He didn't know. The only one in the room with me was Perry, and he looked freaked out enough._

_You didn't tell Phineas!_

_No. I knew he wouldn't let me, and I knew you both needed help. Speaking of which, there are potions in the safe._

Isabella glanced at the safe and nodded. _We figured._

_What about that suitcase?_

Isabella whipped her head, apparently remembering the bag was there and she quickly dove into it, pulling out a potion marked clearly with a human figure. She looked up at me, her eyes bright.

_Can I?_

_I guess. But you might not be able to talk to me anymore._

_I know, but I might be able to get us back faster and help Ferb._

I paused, and then nodded. She motioned me over and I grabbed the tiller with my beak, holding us on course as she drank the potion, gave a nasty looking face and then changed back into herself quite rapidly.

Luckily, she was still clothed, even though it was only her swimsuit. She pulled herself onto her knees carefully, and coughed up a lot of water before getting up and taking the tiller from me with shaking hands.

I gasped as her hand hit my skin-she was freezing! Without the fur, her body instantly had cooled, making her shiver even in the warm mid-afternoon sun beating down right now.

I cast a worried look back at Ferb and then wrapped my large, 9 foot wings around the girl's body, trying to keep her arms free so she could steer. Her shivering instantly stopped and she looked down at me with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Candace."

I nodded. It was so weird to hear her actual voice after just chattering!

After a few minutes, she glanced down again.

"If you take the tiller, I'll go check on Ferb."

I nodded and took it carefully in my beak. Isabella checked to see that I was still on course, and then she walked to the back of the boat.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA'S POV<p>

I stepped away from Candace, my legs quivering lightly with each step. You never realize how much weight your body has to hold until you've gone from weighing nothing to over seventy pounds in 2 minutes.

I headed over to Ferb and knelt next to his now small body. I smiled at the thought-Ferb had always been taller than me, and now I was like a giant or something.

I spread his wings out as best I could and examined them closely. It seemed that he had been shot twice, but the dummy hadn't done a thing about it until he was hit with that oar. I shook my head and leaned in closely, trying to see where exactly he had been hit.

I spotted one bullet wound at the edge of his wing. It looked like it had just grazed him, so I turned him slightly to see the other hole, about where his torso would be as a human.

I grimaced. The red had stained the bright green feathers and was now drying around the wound. That would make it a lot harder to get the bullet out, if it was still in there, because the cut would start bleeding again.

I searched under the seats and quickly found a first-aid kit stored away. OK, so Tanya hadn't been a complete moron. I opened the box and groaned. Scratch that former statement.

All that was in the box was some gauze, one antiseptic wipe, and a pair of tweezers. I turned to Candace, who was still holding tightly to the tiller.

"Do you think it would help if we turned him back into a human?"

Candace raised an eyebrow at me and her gaze drifted to the tiller in her mouth. I skipped over the bench and took it from her, allowing the swan to speak.

_No, no I don't. If he shifts back, the bullet could be in a place more vital than it is right now. It looks mid-torso. Kidneys, appendix….we need to get the bullet out first. _

I sighed. Partly for relief, because I could still understand Candace, and partly in disappointment, because I could now make out the aquarium in the distance and I wanted to get Ferb better.

I set the course straight again, handed Candace the tiller, and then walked back over to Ferb. I pulled out the gauze and tweezers and, ignoring my slightly squeamish side, began working on getting the bullet out.

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Phineas raced around the aquarium for probably the ninth time, Perry and Pinky close at his heels, the two having a quiet conversation as they tried to keep up with the frantic boy.

_What do you mean, she turned herself into a swan and flew off?_

_What else could I mean, Pinky? Exactly that! She went to go help Isabella and Ferb get the potions back!_

_Didn't you try to stop her?_

Perry rolled his eyes and pulled a sharp right as Phineas veered around a corner. _Well, duh! But I really don't want to be relocated! Candace has a lot of common sense, Pinky!_

Pinky glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Perry relented.

_Well, enough, anyway. _

Phineas skidded to a halt, causing both animals to slide into his ankles. He looked towards the docks, his face full of confusion.

"What is all that noise?"

Perry sat up and cocked his head. There was a lot of noise coming from the dock area, and he could make out most of it, though it was just a jumble of _boat! _and _person!_

Phineas made a split second decision and darted to the docks, glancing back briefly over his shoulder.

"Come on, Perry and Pinky! Candace might be down there!"

Perry sighed and followed his worried owner down the hill to the docks, Pinky at his side. Pinky glanced at his partner.

_He doesn't know Candace turned herself?_

_No. She was too worried._

_Oh boy._

Glancing up, Perry saw what he meant. The large gates were opening, propelled most likely by some submerged animal. Coming through them at a rapid pace was a small speedboat manned by a large swan.

Phineas' jaw dropped and he looked at the bird in awe, not realizing that it was his sister. His eyes darted to the back of the boat and he grinned as the boat coasted to a stop next to the dock.

"Isabella! You're back to normal!"

Isabella looked up and Phineas' face paled at the sight of her blood covered hands. His gaze moved towards his brother.

In a trembling voice, he spoke. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes, he did swear, and yes, he will get in trouble!<strong>

**Was it too gruesome? Oh well. What's written is written.**

**Please R and R!**


	12. My Mind is Blank From Math Class

**CHAPTER 12-Yes, I posted this at school. No, I'm not supposed to be doing work. **

**Thanks to all of you who gave me an answer for my question in the last chapter!**

**I gotta ask: what do you people do during the school day? I mean, I guess I'm doing the same thing by posting, but I have a free period!**

**Couldn't think of a chapter title, so that explains that.  
><strong>

**Anyway, go ahead and read. **

* * *

><p><em>In a trembling voice, he spoke. "What the hell happened?"<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas instantly slapped his hands over his mouth and Isabella looked at him in shock.<p>

"Did you just-"

"So what happened?" Phineas interrupted quickly, not wishing to dwell on what he had just said.

Isabella raised an eyebrow and began to speak, leaning over and scooping Ferb up in her arms as she did.

"Well, we were getting shot at by Tanya, and Ferb got hit twice, but didn't tell me, and then she was about to hit me with an oar and Ferb got it away."

She reached up carefully and handed Ferb to Phineas. She climbed out of the boat and continued, leaning back into the boat to grab the safe.

"So she started shooting again, and Ferb had gotten hit with the oar, so he was unconscious in the water. I dove in to help and she was about to shoot me and then Candace flew in and basically saved our lives."

Phineas started so much, that he almost dropped Ferb. He quickly got a better grip on his brother and looked at Isabella suspiciously. The girl had stopped unloading the boat and now had a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean, Candace _flew _in?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Candace ruffled her feathers and jumped onto the boat. Phineas' eyes landed on her and before he could drop his brother, he handed him to Isabella. The girl held him carefully and stepped back as Phineas walked up to his sister, eyebrows slanted in a way that made him look almost evil.

"You drank a potion?" he whispered accusingly. Candace winced. Somehow, him whispering was almost worse than him yelling. She nodded.

"On purpose?" he cried, the angry Phineas beginning to surface. Candace shrank back and nodded again.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Phineas threw his arms across his chest, crossing them at the elbows and glaring at his sister.

She gulped and nodded again. Phineas would have gone on, but a gentle hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Isabella struggling to hold Ferb with one arm. Her gaze was on him, and it was extremely worried.

"Phineas, if she hadn't come, Ferb and I would probably both be dead."

That shut Phineas up. His eyes softened and he let his arms fall to his sides limply. "What?"

Isabella nodded, taking her hand away and putting it back under Ferb. "Yeah. She saved us from getting shot. She made Tanya miss. It was her choice, Phin. Don't get mad at her for it."

Phineas glanced back at his sister, who had her eyes focused on the ground. He nodded slowly. "Okay. I won't."

His eyes darted to Ferb and he grimaced, grabbing his brother from Isabella. "We got to help him," he muttered, his cheery disposition buried beneath worry for his brother.

He started past Isabella back to the hut and then paused right in front of her. Phineas glanced at her and smiled grimly. "Thanks for protecting Ferb."

He gently kissed her on the cheek and then ran off towards the hut.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>I put my hand to my cheek, stunned into place. He just kissed me!<p>

I started after him, and then shock made me freeze all over again. Phineas Vincent Flynn just KISSED me!

I shrieked, my hands clapping to my mouth and a smile that felt like it would split me open spreading across my face.

A small cough made me shake my head and look down. Candace had a small smirk on her face and she looked like she was chuckling. _Very subtle, Is._

I scowled, but the frown was ruined. I was just too happy! Candace sighed and shook her head. She pushed me forward with her head. _I know you're excited, Isabella, but you can do this later. Right now, my other brother could be bleeding to death._

That sobered me up real fast. I grimaced, grabbed the safe in my arms and darted for the hut as fast as I could, Candace flying alongside me.

When I reached the hut, I dropped the safe just inside the doorway and looked around. I couldn't see Phineas or Ferb anywhere. I was starting to freak out, when a gasp from the right made me turn around.

No one was there, but I spotted a small doorway. I walked through it and blinked. There was a small bedroom, complete with a nightstand and bed. Phineas had placed Ferb on the bed and was leaning over him worriedly.

Thank God the lights weren't working, because the second I saw Phineas, I'm sure I turned tomato red. He glanced up and spotted me standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said, "can you see if there is a first aid kit around here somewhere?"

I nodded and left the room. I began searching the cupboards, but Candace flew directly to one across the room and pulled it open with her beak. A huge first-aid kit sat on the top shelf. I hopped up onto the counter and looked at Candace with raised eyebrows.

"How'd you know it was here?"

She said something, and my face fell as I realized that I couldn't understand her anymore. All I heard was a trumpeting sound. Considering she was a Trumpeter Swan, that made sense.

Candace cocked her head at me, and then realization dawned in her eyes and she frowned sadly. Her head swiveled over towards the safe and then she looked back at me. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Candace. It'll take me a while to break that open. I have to help Phineas with Ferb right now."

Candace nodded. I started for the room, and then I turned back to Candace. "You could go get some help, though. Find those two beavers, um, Chloe and Liz. Get them over here, and if you can find someone else to help too, that'd be great."

Candace nodded and flew out the door. I watched her go, and then ran back into the room, bumping Phineas to the side and putting the first-aid kit on the bed next to Ferb.

"OK, I tried to get the bullet out in the boat, which is why my hands were all bloody, but I couldn't do it because the tweezers weren't long enough. I'm hoping that…"

I pulled out another pair of tweezers from the kit and grinned. These were twice as long as the other ones! I glanced at Phineas and blinked. Somehow, he had produced a flashlight out of nowhere.

"Where'd you get that?"

Phineas smiled. "When Ferb and I first came to rescue you, we brought along a bunch of supplies, you know, minus the lock picking kit that we needed. Anyway, I remembered that there was a flashlight, and so earlier, when I was hunting for Candace, I went back to my bike and grabbed it out of the basket."

"Why?"

Phineas shrugged and flipped the light on. "Don't know. I just had this feeling…"

He trailed off and shrugged again. "Whatever. Anyway, I think you might need some light for this."

He leaned over Ferb's body and positioned the light so that it was directly over the bullet hole. I grimaced.

I'm not squeamish, and I had done this on the boat, but it's a completely different thing when you're sitting still, don't need to monitor a swan driving the boat and don't have the persons brother sitting right next to you. Oh and his brother had just kissed me.

So yeah, I was totally not freaked out.

I gave a shuddering sigh, and dipped the tweezers into the wound, gulping as they slid farther and farther down.

Pressure on my hand made me pause, and I glanced down to see that Phineas had grabbed my hand and was squeezing it tightly. I smiled and turned back to the tweezers.

Five agonizing minutes passed by, with me feeling around and trying to grab the bullet. I finally got it in the grip of the tweezers and slowly pulled it out.

Phineas let go of my hand and pulled the bullet from the tweezers quickly, ignoring the blood on it. He dropped it into the wastebasket and turned back to the bed.

I was already piling on towels, because I was right. As soon as the bullet had come out, the blood had started flowing again.

Phineas pulled out gauze and we wrapped it around Ferb as best we could. I winced a little ways through when I realized that the blood was still flowing heavily. We really needed help.

I swear, people must be able to read my thoughts, because right after that thought passed through my mind, the door flew open.

In walked a human Candace, trailed by three different beavers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, Candace is back to normal! But now what?<strong>

**R and R!**


	13. Well That Was a Surprise

**CHAPTER 13-Here! Sorry, no time to proof! **

**Sorry for mistakes! Don't own Phineas and Ferb! **

**Take a look at my sequel to **_**Ghostly Problems: **__**The Search for the Ghost Tablet**_**!**

**Read!**

* * *

><p><em>In walked a human Candace, trailed by three different beavers. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella darted to her feet, her eyes widening at the sight of the girl. "C-Candace?" she stammered.<p>

Candace grinned. "No, Bob Webber."

Phineas slowly rose from his position on the bed and looked at his sister. "Wha-how did you change back?"

Candace rolled her eyes and stepped farther into the room, leaning her knees on the bed and watching Ferb from the corner of her eye worriedly. "Isabella left the potions in the front room. I figured you guys might need a translator for the beavers."

She waved a hand at the three on the floor and smiled. Phineas sighed. "Why don't we just change them back?"

Candace started and looked at her brother. Isabella had left the room a moment ago, and now she slipped back in with three potions in her hands.

"Seriously Candace, that would be the easiest," she said, smirking lightly.

She knelt next to Chloe and was about to dump the potion on the girls head when a hand grabbed her wrist. Isabella looked up in surprise at Phineas.

"What?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "You probably don't need to give them the whole potion to change them back. Split it up so there is enough for all of the animals."

Isabella nodded and put the other two potions to the side. She pulled the cork from the one in her hands and poured some of it into Chloe's mouth, some into Liz's, and the rest into the other beaver's mouth.

She stepped back quickly and put the empty bottle on a side table. The three began changing back, and Isabella turned her attention to Ferb as they did. She studied the bird's body carefully, and then glanced at Phineas.

"Maybe we should just turn him back into a human," she said.

Phineas hesitated for a minute, and then nodded slowly. Candace leaned over the bed. "Will that affect his injury at all?"

Isabella paused. "I have absolutely no idea. For all I know, it could heal his wound. But I kind of want to chance it. It'd be easier to treat him as a human, anyway."

Candace nodded and Phineas handed Isabella the potion. She took a moment to examine the contents of the bottle. It was a sort of sickly green-ish color, something she wouldn't even consider serving to anyone unless it was an emergency.

She popped the top, and without waiting, dumped the entire contents of the potion into Ferb's beak.

Phineas winced as Isabella used all of it, but he could understand why she did. As much as he wanted the others to be turned back, he wanted his healthy brother back more.

He watched as the bird form slowly began to lose shape, and he kept his eyes glued to the bullet hole. Nothing about it changed, but a moment later, he glanced up and saw the human Ferb lying on the bed instead of a bird. Phineas grinned from ear to ear and hugged Isabella.

"It worked!"

He pulled away and blinked at the sight of her cherry red face. A movement to his right made him forget it for a minute, as the three former beavers made their way over to the kids, clothed only in bathing suits.

The one with red hair and bright green eyes stepped forward and smiled. "I'm Chloe." She gestured to the two behind her. "This is Liz," she said, pointing to the one with straight black hair, "and that's Rachel." She motioned to the cocoa colored, curly dark haired girl standing next to Liz.

Isabella and Phineas nodded to them, and it was only then that Phineas realized that his sister was gone. "Wait, where's Candace?"

Candace chuckled and stepped into the room, her arms filled with blankets. "Don't you go making that a catch phrase, Phineas."

Phineas smiled, and Candace handed a blanket to each of the girls. They all took them gratefully and wrapped them around their shoulders. Liz walked over to Ferb and studied him carefully.

After a few minutes, she turned to the others. "I don't know if regular first aid can do it."

Phineas groaned and Isabella buried her head in her hands.

"But…"

Their heads shot up.

"I think I remember Tanya once saying something about a healing potion."

Rachel's face lit up. "Oh yeah! It was that time the walrus accidentally stabbed the seal with its tusk!"

Candace and Isabella grimaced and Phineas frowned. Rachel winced. "Sorry, you didn't need to hear that."

Phineas shook his head. "No, that's OK. Did she keep those with all of her other potions?"

Chloe shrugged, almost losing the blanket from her shoulders. "Don't know where she kept those, but I would assume yes."

Candace darted from the room, and Phineas, Isabella, and the three girls followed, leaving only a platypus and a dog to watch Ferb.

Candace pulled on the sugar container and he wall opened up. The second it was big enough for her to slip through, she darted through and began rummaging on the shelves.

Phineas and Isabella did the same, and the other three tried their best to help.

After a few moments, Rachel looked up with a sigh to glare at the ceiling. She blinked. And grinned.

A long cord dangled from the ceiling, and it was connected to a thin wire. Rachel traced it with her finger and it led her to a door just behind the seahorse corner. She darted over and pulled the shelf from the wall.

Alerted by her movements, the others ran over and began helping. "No, wait!" Rachel said. "It's too tall for me to reach! Maybe if someone stood on your shoulders, Candace?"

Candace nodded and pulled Phineas by the hand over to the center of the room. She knelt and, just like when he was younger and adored piggyback rides, Phineas hopped up and settled himself on her shoulders.

Candace groaned under his weight, but she stood up anyways. Phineas strained his hand upwards and just barely brushed his fingers against the chain. He looked down.

"I can probably reach it if I stand up," he said.

Candace glanced up and nodded. "Go for it."

Phineas grinned and carefully stood up on his sister's shoulders. His head now hit the chain, and Phineas grimaced and rubbed where it had hit before pulling on the handle.

The door opened with such a loud sound that Candace jumped, causing Phineas to fly from her fingers.

Phineas yelped, and then landed solidly in Isabella's arms. She grinned and set him down on the floor.

"You good?"

Phineas rolled his eyes, his face red. "I'm good."

She smiled, and then followed Candace to the door, Phineas trailing behind her. Chloe, Rachel, and Liz remained at the door and watched quietly.

Candace reached into the small enclosure and pulled out the first bottle her fingers came into contact with. She read the label and blinked. "Flight?"

Phineas began jumping up and down. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I see that?"

Candace turned and gave her brother a look, and he immediately shut up. She turned back to the closet and pulled out another bottle. "Invisibility," she mused.

A squeak came from Phineas, followed by a soft thump and an "OW! Isabella!"

Candace snickered and pulled out yet another bottle. "Healing."

She turned and grinned. "This is it!"

Phineas looked up from his bruise and Isabella smiled sheepishly. "Fine, let's go," Phineas muttered, now very sore in his arm.

Candace followed Liz out of the room and glanced down at Isabella, who was at her side. "You elbowed him?" she said in disbelief.

Isabella nodded guiltily. Candace grinned. "Good."

Isabella snorted and followed the teen into the bedroom. Ferb lay on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Candace carefully knelt at the side of the bed with Ferb's head and pried his mouth open. She poured the potion in and sat back. After a minute of nothing, she threw her hands out in exasperation.

"Why isn't anything happening?" she cried.

Phineas put a hand on her shoulder. "It might take a while."

Candace nodded. She glanced over at Chloe, Liz and Rachel and blinked. These girls all had families who were missing them. There was something she could do about that, at least.

She stood and walked over to the girls, kneeling quietly in front of them. "Did you used to live around here?" she asked softly.

The three looked at each other and nodded. Chloe spoke up. "I lived just outside of the Tri-State Area, and Liz was about three blocks from me. I don't know about Rachel, though."

Candace looked at the curly haired girl and raised an eyebrow. Rachel spoke up quietly. "I lived outside of Danville, like a mile or two from here."

Candace nodded and motioned Isabella and Phineas over. "Will you guys take Liz and Chloe and call someone? You have your phone, right Phineas?"

Phineas nodded. Isabella looked up. "What about me?" Candace nodded to the door.

"There's a phone in the living room."

Isabella nodded and took her former mentors hand, leading her out of the room. Phineas motioned to Liz and they left as well, Perry following. Candace didn't know where he was going, and frankly, she didn't want to. She turned back to Rachel.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

Candace winced. Really? "OK. How long have you been here?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Two years."

Candace gulped. She would've been a Lil' Sparks then. "Do you know your home phone?"

Rachel sighed and shook her dark curls. "No. But I do remember my brothers cell phone number."

Candace smiled and motioned for her to give it to her. Rachel rattled a number off and Candace couldn't help but feel that it was vaguely familiar.

She shook the feeling off and pulled the phone to her ear. The sound of the phone being picked up instantly alerted her.

"Hello?"

Candace almost fell over. She knew that voice. It seemed impossible, but now that she thought about it, he hadn't moved here until about two years ago. She had never even called the number unless on a mad hunt for Stacy.

"Hello?"

Candace coughed and pulled the phone back to her ear, looking at Rachel in amazement.

"Coltrane? It's Candace. You're never going to believe this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I just did that. <strong>

**R and R!**


	14. Coltrane

**CHAPTER 14- Hey, sorry for the long wait!**

**Had major projects due in Math and English. So dumb. I hate the Odyssey. And logarithms. They irk me (VOCAB WORD!). I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger, and I really am sorry for that! I hate waiting ten thousand years for a chapter right after this great cliff hanger.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but you should still read the dang thing!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Coltrane? It's Candace. You're never going to believe this…"<em>

* * *

><p>COLTRANE'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was just sitting there on my bed, staring at the wall, when my phone rang. My first thought was that it was Jeremy, calling to see if I could play at some gig.<p>

But when I looked at the phone and saw Candace's number, I frowned. Candace rarely called, unless she was searching for Stacy…who was in DC at the moment.

I shook my head and decided that maybe she had accidentally butt dialed me. I mean, I had done it to her before.

I picked up the phone and flicked it open, drawing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

I waited for a moment, and the silence at the other end almost confirmed my suspicion of butt dialing, but I heard something that sounded like a gasp.

I raised an eyebrow and tried again.

"Hello?"

I blinked when Candace actually answered.

"Coltrane? It's Candace. You're never going to believe this…"

She trailed off and I shifted on my bed, crossing my legs under me. "I'm never going to believe what, Candace?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Do you remember when you moved here, like two years ago?"

I frowned and nodded before remembering that she couldn't see me. "Yeah, why?"

She took another breath. "Coltrane, why did you move here?"

I felt my face pale and my gaze darted to the nightstand by my bed. Other than my lamp and alarm clock, the only thing on it was a picture.

A picture of my missing sister.

"Coltrane?"

I shook my head and focused on the voice at the other end of the phone. "Why do you want to know?"

There was a pause. "Please, could you tell me?"

She sounded almost desperate. I frowned, not sure what was wrong, but I decided that someone besides Jeremy should know.

I sighed. "We moved here because there was too much pain."

I could almost see Candace raise an eyebrow. "From what?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows together. Her voice was too soft, almost like…she knew. I answered anyway.

"My sister. She was kidnapped."

I heard a click on the other end that I recognized as the speaker phone being turned on.

"Candace?"

"Mmm?"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Coltrane, what would you say if I told you that I found your sister?"

My feet thumped onto the floor and I gripped the phone so tightly that I thought I would break it. I gulped and looked at the picture of Rachel again, grabbing the edge of my mattress hard enough to make my knuckles turn white.

"What are you talking about?"

I waited for Candace to respond, so when she didn't and someone else did, I almost fell over.

"Coltrane?"

The voice was soft, wobbly, but it was one I would never forget. Tears filled my eyes, and everyone knows that I'm not a crier. A gasp hitched in my throat and I pressed a fist to my mouth for a moment before answering.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah. It's me."

I closed my eyes and I couldn't help it: a huge grin filled my face and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Stay with Candace, OK kid?"

A giggle came from the other end; I had always called her kid when I was teasing her. Suddenly, Candace piped back up.

"Look, Coltrane, I could use some help. Could you come and get her, and then help us?"

I frowned, confused. "Help with what? Candace, where are you? Rachel, where have you been?"

There was a long pause, and I almost freaked out, thinking that I had lost the connection.

"Coltrane, it's too hard to explain over the phone," Candace finally said. "I promise that once you get here, it will make total sense. Let's put it this way: minus the evil, it's Phineas and Ferb worthy. We're at Tanya's Aquatic and Semi-Aquatic Aquarium."

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't getting anything more than that. "OK, I'll be there ASAP."

"Good," Candace said. "Rachel, finish up. I have to go re-bandage Ferb."

My eyes widened as I heard her footsteps pound away. "Rachel, what's wrong with Ferb?"

"The green haired one?" she said softly.

"Yes."

"He got shot."

I almost dropped the phone, and then determination filled my face. "Rachel, I'll be there soon hon. Tell Candace that I'll try to bring Jeremy with me. Love you."

"Love you too."

I heard the click and dial tone that signified she had hung up, and I tried not to feel like it would be the last time I ever heard from her. She was in good hands.

I grabbed my car keys from my desk and was at the front door before it finally hit me.

My sister was alive, and my best friend's girlfriend had found her.

I seriously had some repaying to do.

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Candace knelt over Ferb and unwrapped the bandages around his stomach. She grinned.<p>

The wound was almost gone, and all the color had returned to Ferb's face.

She dipped her hand into a bucket of water at her side and traced her wet fingers along Ferb's forehead.

She fell back in surprise as the boy shot straight up and clapped a hand to his stomach, groaning in pain.

Ferb paused and glanced around, his brow wrinkling. "This isn't the ocean," he muttered.

Candace shook her head. "No, no it's not."

Ferb turned to look at her and he smiled. He looked down at his hand, still cupped over his bullet wound, and did a double take.

"I'm human?"

Candace chuckled. "No, you're an alien."

Ferb stuck his tongue out and glanced up as the door opened. Phineas walked in, turned around to face Isabella, who was directly behind him.

Isabella spotted Ferb first and she smiled mischievously, her eyes sparking. Ferb glanced at Candace and raised an eyebrow as the girl scooped him up in her arms. She set him down right behind Phineas and nodded at him.

"So, I was thinking that if we modify those potions into some kind of machine, we could have the powers, but not for the rest of our lives. Just for the day."

Ferb leaned over slowly. "Is that what we're going to do tomorrow?"

Phineas yelped and jumped two feet in the air, spinning around to find Ferb grinning behind him.

"Ferb, you scared the crap out of me!"

He started around Ferb, and then realization dawned in his eyes. "Ferb!"

He tackled his brother in a hug and everyone in the room laughed. Phineas pulled away, chuckling as well.

"Sorry. You scared the bejeebers out of me."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "Bejeebers?"

Phineas shrugged. "It's a word. You know, probably."

Ferb rolled his eyes and for the first time noticed the three extra girls in the room. He blinked in surprise and looked at Phineas for clarification. Phineas grinned.

"They were all beavers until like, a half hour ago."

Ferb nodded and gave the girls a wave. They all smiled at him.

Candace spoke up. "Did you guys get a hold of their families?"

Phineas and Isabella nodded. "Yeah," Phineas said. "Liz's dad is coming in about a half an hour."

"And Chloe's sister is going to come as soon as she can," Isabella finished. "What about Rachel?"

Candace smiled. "Her brother Coltrane is picking her up."

Phineas' eyes widened. "Coltrane, like, Jeremy's friend Coltrane?"

Candace nodded, and Phineas grinned. "Neat!"

"Oh, Candace," Rachel said softly. The teen looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Coltrane said to tell you that he's bringing Jeremy."

Candace nodded. "That's good. The more people, the better."

Ferb tentatively stepped forward. "I know I was unconscious, but could someone tell me what is going on?"

"We need to send all the animals back home once they are turned back into humans, and the more people we have doing that the better," Isabella explained.

Chloe frowned. "But wait…there are girls from all around the country, not just here."

Candace turned and looked at her in disbelief. "What?'

Liz nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Because this was, you know, _illegal, _Tanya had to keep moving before someone figured it out. We've been to every state, and even Mexico and Canada. There are at least 2 girls from each place. Maybe more."

Candace sat weakly on the edge of the bed. "That's over one hundred girls. It's easy for the closest areas, but Canada and Mexico? What the heck are we going to do?"

Isabella patted the teen's shoulder. "Well, first we calm down."

"Yeah!" Phineas said, putting on his brightest smile and plopping down next to his sister, causing the mattress to bounce under her. "If we can't send them all home tonight, we can make some sort of hotel for them to hang in until they can get home."

Candace looked up. "That's a great idea, Phineas, but what about Mom and Dad? I don't think they would be too keen on us having that big of a slumber party."

Isabella shrugged. "What else are we supposed to do, Candace? I don't want to leave them as animals any longer."

"Leave who as animals?"

Everyone turned around at the new voice in the doorway. Jeremy and Coltrane were leaning on either side of the doorjamb, and the formers face was flushed. It was Jeremy who had spoken, and now he strode into the room and gathered Candace up in a hug, having seen her distraught face.

Coltrane was still leaning in the doorway and his eyes scanned the room, landing on the only girl who could be remotely related to him.

Rachel looked up at the teen and her mouth twitched into a small smile. "Coltrane?' she whispered shyly.

Coltrane nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Geez, you've gotten big."

Rachel gave a watery smile. "Not until recently, though."

Coltrane didn't get the joke, but he darted forward anyway and scooped his little sister up in his arms, squeezing the air out of her lungs. She hugged back tightly, and Coltrane planted a kiss on her forehead before setting her back down, never letting go of her hand. He looked up at Candace and raised an eyebrow.

"Now what's this about animals?"

* * *

><p><strong>We don't see a lot of Coltrane, so I was kind of winging it with his personality.<strong>

**So, it's a little mushy, not a whole lot of action, but I like it.**

**Now what are they going to do? MEXICO! I had Mexican food at school last week…it was yummy.**

**R and R!**


	15. Author's Note

**QUICK authors note: You all got an update for a bunch of messed up stuff.**

**Yeah...i accidentally deleted my one chapter, so i had to fool around with my computer to fix my mistake. **

**I hope everything is correct now! Sorry for the confusion!**


	16. Where the Heck are They Staying?

**CHAPTER 15- Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Mother's Day, and we have a fair coming up…it's just been crazy. Plus, I've been working on my other story too.**

**See, this is why I don't do two stories at once! I get too caught up in one and then don't update the other until everyone is ready to kill me!**

**So anyway, if you're not part of that mob, go ahead and read. And if you are, go ahead and read.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Now what's this about animals?"<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Coltrane and Jeremy sat back quietly, each of them digesting the story Isabella, Candace, Phineas and Ferb had given them.<p>

Coltrane slowly turned to his little sister, sitting next to him. Her gaze was on the floor and she was nervously twiddling her fingers. Coltrane reached out and grasped one of her hands in his. She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You've been a beaver all these years?"

The tone of his voice and the expression on his face made Rachel burst into giggles, causing Coltrane to smile.

Jeremy snorted and turned to Candace. "I believe you guys…mostly. It'd help if we could see some proof though…"

He shrugged and Candace nodded, standing up from the floor.

Everyone followed suit, groaning as their knees creaked. They all followed Candace out the door and she headed for the front of the hut.

She glanced out and plucked something from the ground. When she turned around a moment later, she was cradling a platypus in her arms. The fur was tinged a golden brown, making it obvious that this wasn't Perry, wherever he was.

"Come here, sweetie," she said softly, cradling the monotreme in her arms.

She headed over to the suitcase that the potions were in and she pulled one out, motioning everyone back a little. No need to find out what would happen if a human got hit with a human potion.

She gently poured half of the potion into the platypus' bill and slid back on her knees as the kid began transforming.

She heard the stifled gasps from Jeremy and Coltrane, but she didn't turn around until the brown haired girl was sitting in front of her, shivering. She glanced back at the two teenage boys.

Jeremy's face was pale, but he had kept his cool. Coltrane's grip had tightened on his sister's hand and he looked like he wanted to murder somebody.

Before anyone could say anything, Isabella stepped forward and wrapped the girl in a blanket, pulling her to her feet as she did so.

"What's your name?" the Mexican-Jewish girl asked, tucking the girl's hair behind her ear. The young non-platypus smiled faintly.

"Maya."

Isabella nodded and motioned the girl over to one of the chairs. "Where do you live?"

Maya sat down and pulled her legs up under her. "Chicago, Illinois. Where are we now?"

"Danville, California," Phineas said, moving forward with a cup of hot chocolate that he had produced from nowhere.

Maya grimaced. "Yeesh."

"And how old are you?" Ferb said from the floor, where he was beginning to fiddle with the safe.

"I'm 11, why?"

"She could help," Isabella said. Candace, Phineas, and Ferb nodded.

"Wait," Jeremy said, holding his hands up, "what exactly are we doing?"

Candace looked up from the drawer she was pulling blankets out of. "We need to get all of these girls back to normal and then get them heading home. That's why we needed help."

Both boys nodded and Coltrane knelt in front of his sister. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "No. I want to help them. They helped me."

Coltrane nodded and stood back up. "OK, so where do we start?"

Isabella stepped up to the door, or where it had been, and whistled loudly. It was then Candace noticed that the girl was shivering.

"Is, why didn't you say you were cold?" the teen cried, pulling out a blanket.

Isabella started for it but a muffled chatter, bark, and croak made everyone look down.

Perry trotted in with Pinky at his side and that frog on his back. Perry had a Fireside Girl uniform carefully rolled in his mouth, Pinky was carrying a pair of shoes, and the frog had the beret awkwardly perched on his head.

Isabella shrieked in delight. "My entire uniform! How on earth did you guys get it?"

She pulled each article of clothing from the animals and darted into the bathroom. Phineas leaned over and plucked Perry from the ground, catching the frog before it hit the floor.

Phineas smiled down at his pet.

"You are such an awesome platypus, Perry."

Ferb turned around and patted Pinky on the head before turning back to the safe.

"OK," said Phineas, putting Perry and Freddie back on the floor, "We should group them by animal so that we don't get overwhelmed."

"Group who by animal?" Jeremy asked.

Phineas turned and pointed. Animals were lined up all around the building, pressed side by side on benches. Animals that were stuck in the water had gathered close to the glass and slow moving animals had hitched rides on the faster ones.

"Them," Phineas said, grinning impishly.

Isabella emerged from the bathroom in full uniform and placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of all the animals.

"OK guys, group yourselves by animal, and I want the platypus group and the beavers front and center!"

Amazingly, a few minutes later, every animal was in a group with their own species and the two semi-aquatic groups that Isabella had called for were waiting expectantly at her feet.

Candace turned to the nine people surrounding her. "OK, each potion can be split between a few animals, so make it last people! We don't start a new group until we're done with these guys! Anyone older than ten, grab them a blanket and get them helping! And keep Perry, Pinky, and that frog out of the way! Let's go, go, go people!"

As the kids darted for the potions, Candace frowned to herself. "Why does that bring back déjà vu?" she muttered to herself.

She shook it off and headed for the potions herself.

For the next hour, all the kids did was feed potions, get blankets, and give instructions. All girls were asked their name, age and hometown. Anyone under the age of ten was sent to sit by a fire that Jeremy built, because after the loss of fur or blubber, every girl was shivering violently.

Some of the youngest amused themselves by talking to Perry or Pinky or Freddie, and the older ones talked about people they had known and places they had been, exclaiming if they had been to the same places or finding out that they lived near one another.

When they reached the end of the suitcase full of potions, Candace almost panicked, but Ferb walked out seconds later with a very triumphant look on his face and an open safe in his arms. Everyone cheered and then got back to work, Ferb helping this time.

The sweetest moment, Candace thought, was when they changed back the second half of a pair of twins who had been changed into completely different animals: a crocodile and a small turtle.

The girls darted to each other and hugged and then didn't let go of the other for the rest of the time.

Eventually, Candace had about five of the kids run around to the water imprisoned animals and dump potions into the tanks. Kids came climbing out all around, dripping wet and freezing. They were given the closest places to the fire.

The ten original kids realized at about four thirty that they had changed everyone back, and that they were down to their last potions.

"Wait," Isabella said, "what about that octopus?"

One of the nearby girls named Abby spoke up. "He wasn't one of us. He was one of _hers._"

She said it with a slight snarl, left over from her time as a sea lion. Isabella smiled. "Wasn't going to change him back. I just wanted to know if we accidentally changed him back."

Candace frowned and looked over the girls. She glanced around and hopped up onto a bench.

"Hey everyone!"

All the girls looked up from their conversations and gave Candace a look.

"I need you all to line up alphabetically by the last state you were living in! A's down here," she said, pointing to the left, "and W's down there," she said, pointing to the right, "and anyone from another country, stand off-center!"

"W's?" Liz said, looking up.

Candace shrugged. "Can you name any states that start with X, Y, or Z?"

The girl grinned and shook her head before turning back to the papers in her hands with the list of names on them.

Ten minutes later, the girls were all lined up, except for Chloe, Rachel, and Liz. The three of them, and Phineas and Ferb and Isabella, walked around, getting a head count.

All of them came back to Candace with the same number.

"There are one hundred and forty six of them," Phineas said softly. Candace nearly passed out.

"How many from other countries?" she managed to ask.

Isabella glanced over. "Four from Canada, two of which only speak French, and six from Mexico, three of which only speak Spanish."

Candace groaned and dropped to her bottom on the box, sending sparks shooting up her spine.

"It's almost five o'clock. What are we supposed to do?" she moaned, rubbing her face in her hands.

"What about Phineas and Ferb's hotel plan?" Chloe said.

Candace looked up and sighed. "Yeah. I guess once we get all the Danville wide kids home, we're going to have to do that."

Phineas looked at his brother and grinned. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, they are making a hotel. Luckily, Dr. D has already been thwarted!<strong>

**Please R and R with the fancy new blue button!**


	17. Pizza!

**CHAPTER 16-Ah! I wanted to update both my stories today, and I did!**

**I flippin rock! OK, now I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but Dan and Swampy are about to sign over the contract….no, JK.**

**Go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p><em>Phineas looked at his brother and grinned. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do tonight!"<em>

* * *

><p>CANDACE POV<p>

* * *

><p>I glanced around the corner of the street and down to our house. The upstairs light was on, which meant that at least Dad was home. I had no idea about Mom, but it was almost seven o'clock.<p>

Does anyone realize how long it takes to walk over one hundred 6 to 15 year olds to your house, almost two miles from where you started?

Well, it's not easy.

I sighed and motioned the kids forward. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb were in the front with me, Coltrane and Rachel and Jeremy were in the back and Chloe, Liz, and those two girls, Maya and Abby were on the sides trying to keep kids from wandering off.

I headed up the front steps and turned to face the kids in front of me.

Most of the Danville kids had been dropped off on the way back to ecstatic families, and others had been picked up before we left the aquarium.

There were still way too many, though.

"All right guys, listen up!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Phineas, Ferb, you lead everyone to the backyard and get started with your hotel thing. Isabella, come with me. The rest of you can help Phineas and Ferb, and try not to destroy the backyard!"

Phineas and Ferb mock saluted me and then led everyone into the backyard. Isabella, Pinky, and Perry stayed with me, and I noticed that that frog was still on Perry's back. I frowned and picked him up.

"What the heck is this frog doing following us around?" I asked, twisting him in my hands.

Isabella shrugged. "Don't know. But does it really matter? I'll take him home with me later."

I nodded and plopped the frog back onto the monotreme's back before taking a deep breath, turning and grabbing the doorknob, and pushing my way inside to greet Dad…with one hundred other girls in tow.

Well, not really. They were all in the backyard.

Dad looked up from his popcorn and I raised an eyebrow.

"Candace…" he said, slowly raising form the couch. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "…I am your father!"

I snickered and Isabella chuckled. "Nice Darth Vader helmet, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher."

Dad pulled the helmet off and smiled. "Thank you Isabella. It's my Star Wars watching helmet."

I rolled my eyes and gulped, my smile slowly fading from my face. "So…where's Mom?"

Dad frowned and tossed Darth Vader onto the couch. "Your Grandma Flynn broke her hip and Mum went to go help her with the house. She'll be back in a week or less."

I winced, but this was actually really convenient. "Is Grandma OK?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "She'll be fine. She just needs to recover for a bit."

I nodded. "So, Dad…I have to ask you something."

He nodded. "Shoot."

"So, um, there was this issue with the aquarium we went to earlier, well that Phineas and Isabella went to earlier, and this has to do with that-"

Dad held up a hand. "Candace, would this have anything to do with the tons of girls and giant hotel in the backyard?"

I blinked, completely thrown off track. "Wha-? But how did you-?"

Isabella suddenly laughed. I glanced at her. "Candace, we're standing right in front of the glass doors."

I turned around and almost slapped my head in stupidity. Of all the days to not pay attention…

I turned back to Dad and smiled sheepishly.

He waved a hand at the yard. "Want to tell me who all these girls are?"

I made a face. "Um, all those missing Fireside Girls?"

Dad's eyes widened. "Really? All of them?"

I nodded. "Well, except for the ones who live here in Danville and the surrounding Tri-State Area."

Dad nodded. "All right. They're going to need something to eat. How many pizzas will I need?"

My mouth dropped and I looked at Dad. "Seriously? You're not even going to ask where I found them? Or where they've been?"

Dad shook his head. "That's not important. Go find out allergies, and get back to me ASAP."

I was stunned. I'd never seen Dad do something like this. On sudden impulse, I gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad!" I yelled as I ran into the yard.

I enlisted Coltrane and Jeremy to help me with the allergies and then I realized that asking the kids one by one could be difficult and take forever.

I jumped up onto a forklift that had appeared in our yard and gave a shrill shriek. All the girls looked up and Phineas and Ferb looked down from about five stories up.

"OK, anyone allergic to anything dairy related got to my right! Anyone with no allergies as of your last day being human, to my left!"

Minutes later, an enormous group was on my left, and a group of about ten kids was on my right.

I turned to the kids on the left as Isabella ran over to the ones on the right.

"All for pepperoni?"

About half of the hands went up.

"OK, and cheese?"

The rest went up and I grinned. I turned to Isabella and hopped off of the forklift.

"Well?"

Isabella grinned. "Five are lactose intolerant, and the rest just don't like pizza, which is easy enough to fix with a few hoagies."

"Great!" I said, darting inside.

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas glanced at Ferb and smiled. "Ready for the grand opening?" he asked his brother.<p>

Ferb nodded and grabbed one of the ropes. Phineas grabbed a bull horn and leaned over.

"Attention, all former marine animals! Welcome to your current home away from home!"

Ferb leapt off of the tower and the blanket covering the building was swept away…almost.

Ferb dangled about ten feet in the air as part of the blanket got caught on the top peak. He scowled down at the chuckling kids and managed to free himself and the blanket.

A loud gasp came from the girls as they took in the large blue and pink hotel in front of them, labeled "The Come on Phin!"

Ferb had to snort at the dumb name, and was silently glad that his name wasn't the dumb joke.

The girls all darted inside, except for Rachel, Liz, Chloe, Maya, and Abby.

Candace came back out with her dad and introduced him to the five girls.

"So," Mr. Flynn-Fletcher said, barely glancing at the hotel, "I ordered in about seventy-five pizzas and twelve hoagies. The man was really confused, but I think he got it. It'll be here in about two hours, maybe more."

"I would think more," Phineas said, glancing at the hotel.

Dad smiled. "How long are these girls here for?"

Candace sighed. "Until we find their parents. Some of them aren't even from this country."

Lawrence winced. "So, does someone want to explain this to me now?"

Before anyone could respond, Isabella, who had gone inside to get everyone settled, came out with a fifteen year old in tow.

Isabella's face was bright red and she tugged lightly on Candace's skirt, whispering in her ear.

Candace blushed furiously and took the girl by the wrist. "Name?"

"Alice."

"How long have you been…um, not human?"

Lawrence's eyebrows shot up as the two began walking away. "Four years."

Candace rolled her eyes. "That explains it."

Candace headed inside with Alice and down the hall to the bathroom.

Lawrence watched her go and then turned to Jeremy and Coltrane, as well as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, who were still standing there.

"Well?"

Phineas chuckled. "So, Dad….ever wanted to know what it feels like to be a goldfish?"

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but I haven't updated in foreva!<strong>

**Please R and R and the next will be longer! I promise!**

**Oh, and I don't own Star Wars, either!**

**And you can all figure out that awkward little moment at the end, can't you? I had to.**

**But no, really, review!**


	18. North Carolina

**CHAPTER 17- OK, probably the last chapter for a week or so, because I have finals this week. And to all of you out there saying "haha I don't have school and you do" you have to go back before me so ha!**

**Anyway, this is more of a Lawrence chapter than anything else. I thought you might want their dad's POV on everything. Everyone else does come in, but it's mainly Lawrence (and I don't own any of them).**

**Please read here!**

* * *

><p><em>Phineas chuckled. "So, Dad….ever wanted to know what it feels like to be a goldfish?"<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Lawrence Fletcher headed for the door as the doorbell rang, reaching for his wallet.<p>

He glanced back at the kids in the backyard, still slightly dubious at what they had just told him, and he wrenched open the door.

About five or six pizza trucks were lined up in front of the house, and each one was stacked with pizzas. Lawrence looked at the pizza man in front of him, and then at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, only an hour and a half. That's got to be some kind of record," he said nervously to the glaring man.

The pizza guy, whose nametag identified him as George, only scowled more. He held up the card scanner and Lawrence handed him his credit card, signing the receipt that he was handed. The man winced at the grand total of over $400, but he needed some way to feed all the kids in the yard.

Lawrence glanced to the backyard and watched as Phineas and Ferb herded in the pizza men and the one man carrying several hoagies.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were all settled inside the hotel with their "room service" spread out in the massive dining hall that Phineas and Ferb had created. They were all laughing and giggling, and they seemed at ease with one another.

Lawrence let his eyes peruse the room, and he realized that he recognized some of the girls from the "Have You Seen This Child?" signs that were everywhere.

A tug on his hand made him look down. Isabella was standing there, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you OK, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher?" she asked.

Lawrence nodded. "I think so."

He paused for a moment and looked back down at the girl. "Did you really get turned into a-?"

"Platypus?" Isabella finished with a small smile. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"And Phineas and Ferb were really-?"

"A goldfish and a seagull? Yup."

Lawrence shook his head. "What kind of person does that to children?"

Isabella shook her head and looked back up at Lawrence. "I don't know. But she's probably halfway to Ireland by now, what with those whales chasing her and everything."

Lawrence cracked a smile and rubbed Isabella's head affectionately. "Why don't you go home, hon. You've had a long day."

Isabella smiled. "Are you sure?"

Lawrence nodded.

Isabella called goodbye to Phineas, Ferb, Coltrane, Jeremy and Candace, and then left the hotel and the backyard, Pinky and Freddie in tow. Lawrence glanced at his watch and stood.

"All right girls!"

He paused and glanced around. "And four boys! When you finish your pizza, I need you all to retire to your rooms for the rest of the night!"

There was groaning from only a few girls, as most of them seemed immensely tired.

Phineas jumped up on a crate.

"Guys, try your best to group yourself by state or country. We need to get you all home ASAP, and we can do it more easily in groups! I know you want to stay with your friends, but try to learn who you live the nearest to."

Ferb quickly translated this into French and Spanish for those who didn't speak English and then the boys sat down to finish their pizza.

Lawrence once again felt a tug at his hand and he looked down to see a young girl, no more than five or six standing at his side. He knelt next to her, thinking that she must be a 'Lil Sparks.

"What is it sweetie?"

The girl blinked her big blue eyes and opened her mouth, revealing a small gap between her two front teeth. Lawrence expected her to ask for a glass of water, but instead she burst into tears.

The man was startled, but he took the girl into his arms and walked out of the hotel. He sat down on a bench in front and rocked the girl silently for a few moments, vaguely remembering when he had done this for all three of his kids.

The young girl sniffled and buried her face into Lawrence's shirt.

"I mwanna mwo home!" she mumbled.

"I know, I know," Lawrence muttered.

He wrapped the blanket that was clutched in the girl's hands around her shoulders and pulled her more tightly onto his lap.

"What's your name, hon?"

The girl sniffed and looked up at him. "Molly," she whispered.

Lawrence smiled. "That's a very pretty name."

The girl smiled slightly, though a few tears still rolled down her cheeks. A soft chatter made Lawrence glance down at Perry on the ground, and he chuckled.

Lawrence slid off of the chair, Molly still in his arms, and sat on the grass. Perry crawled forward and Lawrence plopped Molly onto the ground.

"Do you know what this is?" he said, pointing to Perry.

The girl looked up at him. "A pwatypus?" she said carefully.

Lawrence was actually a bit surprised. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Molly let loose a big smile. "I learned it cause I was one."

The man shut his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, Molly had Perry in her lap and she was stroking him softly, the platypus chattering gently every few moments. She giggled after a minute.

"Perry says that he thinks I'm a cute kid."

Lawrence flicked his gaze to Perry and raised his eyebrows. "You can understand him, sweetie?"

The kids hadn't told him that part.

Molly nodded.

A small cough came from behind Lawrence and he turned to see Candace there, smiling.

"Yes, Candace?"

Candace walked over and sat down next to her father. She glanced at Molly, now trying to pull Perry's unwilling few tufts of hair into a ponytail, and smiled. She pulled her own hair tie from around her wrist and scooted over to behind the girl. She began braiding Molly's hair and talking at the same time.

"A little shocking, huh Dad?"

Lawrence nodded. "Quite. Can she really-?" he motioned to Perry.

"Understand him?" Candace said, raising an eyebrow and tying off the first braid. "Yes. They all can. Well, after a while we can't, but for now, she can talk to him all she wants."

Lawrence raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean we?"

Candace glanced back at her father, and then returned her attention back to Molly's second braid that was forming under her nimble fingers.

Lawrence gulped as he realized what the silence meant, and he slid next to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her tightly. Candace dropped the finished braid down onto Molly's back and the small girl giggled in delight.

Candace looked at her dad and smiled. Lawrence shook his head. "I know you kids aren't telling me everything, Candace."

Candace frowned. "What did they tell you?"

Lawrence sighed. "Just the turning into animal's part."

Candace winced. "So…no one told you that Ferb got shot?"

Lawrence was on his feet in an instant, staring down at his daughter. "What?"

Candace grimaced at the thin sound of his voice. "Look, Dad, I'll explain with the boys later, but right now, Molly needs to get to bed, right Molly?"

Candace looked down at the little girl, who was fast asleep with her head resting on Perry's flank.

Lawrence frowned and gathered the girl up in his arms. "Fine. But we are not done with this conversation, missy."

Candace nodded and darted away and Lawrence headed inside, running into Phineas.

"Hey, Phin, where am I putting Molly?"

Phineas glanced up at the girl in his Dad's arms and then looked down at the list.

"Well, according to this chart that Isabella made, which gives each girls name, age, and state or country, we have two Molly's."

Phineas looked up and grinned. "But this one definitely isn't thirteen. She lives in North Carolina, so she's on the third floor."

Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "How'd you divide that up?"

Phineas smiled. "There are six stories to this building. Ground floor is mess hall and giant living room, first floor is all states A through F, second is all states G through L, third M through R, fourth S through W, and fifth is for the kids from Canada and Mexico."

Lawrence frowned. "Wait, why S through W?"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Come on Dad, there aren't any states that start with X, Y, or Z."

Lawrence sighed and headed for the third floor, yelling over his shoulder, "You stay here, mister! You are getting a talking to!"

Phineas looked after his dad. "I have no idea what he is talking about," the triangular boy muttered.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Chloe and Liz standing there.

"Hey," he said, surprised, "I thought you guys left?"

Chloe waved a hand at the door. Phineas looked over and saw two sets of parents, standing and waiting.

"We're leaving now," Liz said. "We just wanted to see if you guys needed help."

Phineas smiled. "Nah, go be with your families guys."

Both girls squealed and kissed Phineas on the cheek before darting to their parents and throwing themselves at them.

Phineas shook his head and heard chuckling come from behind him. He looked around to see Ferb standing there grinning.

"Don't worry, they did the same thing to me," he said.

He turned to clean up the empty pizza boxes and then smirked. "Better not tell Isabella that they did that."

Phineas frowned. "Why?"

Ferb merely chuckled and continued cleaning up. Phineas tossed his clipboard onto the table nearest him and ran after his brother. "Ferb, wait, why?"

* * *

><p>Candace leaned into Jeremy's shoulder and sighed, shivering in the cooling night air. She glanced at her watch to see that it was almost nine thirty. Jeremy squeezed her hand tightly.<p>

"Hard to believe this all happened in one day, huh?" the boy said, placing a small kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

Candace chuckled. "I'll say. It feels like forever ago that Ferb called me."

Footsteps crunched the grass and the couple looked up to see Coltrane standing there, Rachel asleep on his shoulder.  
>"Do you guys want me to stay?" he asked, shifting his little sister on his shoulder.<p>

Candace shook her head. "No way. You can go home and freak your parents out. Plus, Rachel's had a long day too."

Coltrane nodded, and then glanced at Jeremy before pecking Candace on the cheek. Jeremy just grinned.

"Thanks Candace, for everything."

Candace shook her head. "Hey, thank my brothers. They got us into this mess in the first place."

Coltrane chuckled, waved, and headed out the gate for his car.

"Hey, Coltrane!" Jeremy called.

Coltrane looked back over.

"Dude, you should record your parent's reaction! It'd be the best thing ever!"

Coltrane grinned and nodded. "Will do!"

Candace nudged Jeremy. "You are awful."

Jeremy smirked. "But that's why ya love me."

Candace smiled and leaned back against him. "Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

><p>Lawrence knocked on the door to the room marked with "North Carolina." It was swung open by a tall girl with wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes, which immediately fell on Molly.<p>

"Aw," she said softly, "do you have another one for us?"

Lawrence nodded and handed the sleeping girl over carefully. The girl gathered Molly in her arms gently and motioned Lawrence in. She placed Molly onto one of the beds and turned around.

"I'm Olivia," said the girl quietly.

Lawrence nodded to her and glanced around. Three other girls, all younger than Olivia, by the looks of them, were seated around a table playing a card game.

"Mr. Flynn Fletcher," he finally said. "Did you all know each other before all this happened?"

"Julia and Meredith did," said Olivia, pointing to a red head and a dirty blond.

Lawrence nodded. "And I take it that you all just want to go home?"

Olivia chuckled. "Are you kidding? That's all I've wanted to do since this started for me three years ago."

Lawrence gulped. "How old are you?"

Olivia smiled thinly. "Fourteen."

Lawrence nodded and stood. "If you girls need anything, don't hesitate to ask, all right?"

Olivia smiled and walked him to the door. "Thank you, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher," she said, as she opened the door.

Lawrence glanced back into the room, and then out into the hall, where a few girls had begun to poke their heads out.

Lawrence smiled. "Lawrence. Call me Lawrence."

Olivia grinned, nodded, and shut the door gently. Lawrence walked down the hall to the stairs, and he began descending them slowly, preparing for his talk with Phineas and Ferb.

He glanced back up the stairs and made a vow to himself: he was going to get these girls home if it killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>But it won't. I used my friends' names in this chapter, so yeah.<strong>

**Anyway, please R and R! (And hey, I got the sequel up to **_**Ghostly Problems **_**if you're interested…like a month ago. is anyone reading it?)**


	19. Punishment

**CHAPTER 18- Yes! I'm back, and I didn't fail my Finals, and I'm officially out of that darn school! For the summer…but now I can update more! Until the 13****th**** of July….**

**Anywho, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and here you get to see Lawrence yell at them!**

**Tally ho! (That means read, you guys…OK, it doesn't really, but it should.)**

* * *

><p><em>He glanced back up the stairs and made a vow to himself: he was going to get these girls home if it killed him.<em>

* * *

><p>PHINEAS' POV<p>

* * *

><p>I glanced up from my clipboard as Dad came storming down the stairs.<p>

He looked pretty mad.

Wincing, I tossed my clipboard onto the nearest table and ran to find Ferb.

"Ferb?" I called, turning the corner into the kitchen.

Ferb looked up from the large bowl in his hands, his chef's hat sliding down comically over his eyes. I chuckled and he scowled at me, pushing the hat back up to the top of his head. He turned back to the bowl and I walked over and peered in.

"Whatcha making?" I asked, glad that Isabella was across the street.

Ferb pointed to the cook book in front of him and I leaned over. "Chocolate muffins? For breakfast, I assume."

Ferb nodded and tossed in an entire bag of chocolate chips. He glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad's coming in here, and he looks really irked," I said, pointing over my shoulder. Just as I did, Dad came stomping in with Candace in tow. He pushed her next to Ferb and me and pointed to a chair.

"Sit."

I scrambled for the seat and Candace jumped to the one next to me. Ferb continued stirring the batter, and though dad glared at him for a moment, he didn't say anything. He began pacing in front of us, rubbing his forehead with both of his hands. I glanced at Candace nervously and she gave me a small smile.

Dad finally stopped pacing and stood in front of us, his hands on his hips.

"I put up with this for now, because those girls needed somewhere to stay," he said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before continuing, "but ARE YOU CRAZY?"

I winced and shrank back in my seat. I really hate getting yelled at. I felt a small weight in my lap and clutched Perry to my chest desperately. Dad saw my look and softened.

"I'm sorry, Phin, but according to your sister, Ferb got shot."

Ferb and I both turned to look at Candace and she shrugged. "He needed to know."

Dad shook his head. "Boys, you could've really been hurt. That woman was crazy. You should've gone to the police immediately. Why didn't you?"

I glanced at Ferb. "We were worried about Isabella, and the police don't do missing people reports unless they've been missing for more than 24 hours."

Dad stared at me. "That's right…I'd quite forgotten that. But still, you should have had backup, or called me!"

"That's what Candace was for," I said. "Ferb called her, and she came."

"Some backup," Dad muttered, turning to Candace. "You let your brothers get hit with potions?"

Candace's mouth fell and I winced. "What? Are you kidding? Ferb threw himself in front of me to protect me; I didn't let them get hit!"

Dad turned to Ferb, who straightened up from putting the first batch of muffins in the oven. He smiled sheepishly. "You jumped in front of your sister? Are you mad?"

Ferb sighed, untied his very manly "Kiss the Cook" apron, hung it on a hook, and turned to Dad.

I scrunched back in my seat and pulled Perry in front of my face, knowing what was coming.

"Candace is my sister. I would not let anything happen to her. I jumped in front of her because I wanted to. It was quite helpful, actually, because if I hadn't, we could not have defeated that woman and all those girls would still be marine animals. Imagine those families, father. How would you feel if we three were missing? I helped because I chose to. I could have left at any time, but I did not. I'm happy I got hit; not so much shot, but that was my fault for diving at Tanya to get the oar. Plus, there was no harm done; we had a healing potion. And I'd do the same thing over again if given the opportunity."

Ferb turned back to his muffin mixture and began silently scooping more globs of the batter into the muffin tins. Dad stood there, speechless, and I lowered Perry from my eyes slowly.

Candace was gaping at Ferb and so was Dad. I watched him carefully, but he finally just closed his mouth and left the kitchen. I jumped up from my seat immediately and hugged Ferb tightly.

"Dude, you probably just saved our butts!"

Dad poked his head back in with a small smile. "After this is over, you're all grounded for a week."

He left and I punched Ferb lightly on the arm. "Come on, dude! You could've tried harder!"

Ferb just grinned and waved Candace and me out of the kitchen. Jeremy was standing by the door, his eyebrows raised. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" he asked.

Candace smiled and gave me a one sided hug. "Nah. He's just being Dad."

I grinned and glanced down at the floor. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Perry trotted into the yard and squeezed around the side of the hotel, meaning to go to his lair and get Monogram an agent to pick up Tanya, whenever and wherever she happened to wash up in Europe.<p>

His hat was halfway to his head when he spotted Lawrence sitting in front of the tree, his chin resting in his hands. Perry sighed and put his hat back, dropping to all fours and chattering softly.

Lawrence glanced up and smiled, reaching out and pulling Perry into his lap. He stroked him softly.

"I was way too worried, huh Perry?" said the man, leaning back on the tree.

Perry chattered again. He didn't think the man was overly worried; he had been just as freaked out, if not more, when they were actually battling with Tanya.

Lawrence chuckled. "What are you going to do, though? I mean, these boys find every possible way to get in trouble, and then they bring Isabella with them."

Perry smiled and hopped off of Lawrence's lap, faking a yawn and heading for the house. Lawrence stood and beat Perry inside, lifting his bed off of the ground. Perry chattered and the Brit turned.

"Well, you're not sleeping all by yourself in this house. Silly boy."

Perry gave a small smile and followed Lawrence back into the lobby of the hotel. He knew he liked him.

Lawrence placed the bed in the corner and Perry hopped into it, curling up and pretending to fall asleep.

As the footsteps faded, he stood and headed for his entrance, sliding down the tube to his lair undisturbed this time.

He landed in the dark room and put his hat on, turning on the monitor in front of him.

He glanced up at the screen and jumped in surprise. Monogram's face was on screen and sleeping, his loud snores filling the cavernous lair. Perry chattered loudly and the Major started awake, jumping in surprise.

"No! No pie!" he cried, before spotting Perry. "Oh, Agent P. Pardon me for asking this, but why are you here?"

Perry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, studying Monogram until he sighed. "Fine. My cousin is staying over at my house and she's such a neat freak. It drives me crazy, so I said I had work to do tonight."

Perry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He figured it was something like that.

"Anyway, what's up?" Monogram said.

Perry typed in his request quickly and faxed it to Monogram. A few moments later, Carl walked up and handed it to him. Perry flung an arm out at the sight of the boy and looked at Monogram in disbelief.

"What?" the Major said sheepishly, "I was lonely."

The Major turned red at Perry's look and glanced down at the paper in his hand. "Yeah, all right. I'll get someone to find her and take her to jail."

Monogram glanced up. "So you got everybody back?"

Perry nodded and then typed something else in. Carl brought it over and Monogram smiled.

"Freddie? Oh, the Garcia-Shapiro girl took him home. He didn't really have a home, so if he wants to stay there, he's welcome to."

Perry grinned, saluted the Major, and turned off the monitor, wondering how the man's wife put up with him.

He sat in the dark for a long time before heading to bed. Tomorrow promised to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea! I got it! Happy dance!<strong>

**I will put up the next chapter when I get at least TEN reviews. I decided to follow my own advice. **

**Please R and R!**


	20. Muffin War

**CHAPTER 19- So, ten reviews took a while... cause I only got eight. But here it is! I really wanted to get it up! This chapter is more fun. And Buford's in it!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, so read!**

* * *

><p><em>He sat in the dark for a long time before heading to bed. Tomorrow promised to be a long day. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella blearily opened her eyes and blinked when all she could see was black. She fumbled for the edge of her blanket and slid out of bed, stumbling over to where she thought her mirror was. She shook her hair out of her eyes and brushed it behind her ears.<p>

"Much better," she said, turning to Pinky and the frog, who were both sitting on the floor. Isabella frowned and knelt next to Freddie, picking him up gently in her hands. Freddie blinked his eyes and studied the girl as she studied him.

"What on earth am I going to name you?" Isabella finally said, setting him back on the floor.

She began muttering names to herself and turned to her closet to get dressed. Freddie looked up at Pinky, a small smile creasing his froggy face.

_Does that mean I get to stay?_

Pinky grinned. _Totally. But you don't want to change names, do you?_

Freddie grimaced. _No way. _

He began looking around the room, and he spotted a TV Guide sitting on the floor. He hopped over to it and peered down the list of shows, his eyes landing on one in particular: Mr. Rogers.

Pinky skipped over and peered around Freddie, raising an eyebrow.

_Mr. Rogers? Really?_

_Well, his first name is Fred. Maybe she'll pick it up._

_Or maybe you'll be Roger for the rest of your life. _

Freddie rolled his eyes. _It's worth a shot. _

Isabella turned around, tying her bow in her hair and she spotted Freddie sitting on the TV Guide.

"No, don't sit on there, Freddie!"

Pinky and Freddie looked at each other in surprise.

_How-?_

"Do you like that name?" Isabella said, leaning over and picking Freddie up from the floor. "I think it suits you."

Freddie glanced at Pinky and did a little flip in Isabella's palm. She grinned. "Freddie it is, then!"

Pinky shook his head as he followed the two out of the room. _That's just creepy._

"Come on guys; let's go help Phineas and Ferb!" Isabella said, bouncing into the kitchen and popping a bagel in the toaster. She placed Freddie on the counter and ran to the refrigerator, grabbing the cream cheese, humming the whole time. Freddie looked down at Pinky, who was flopped on the floor.

_Is she always this perky?_

Pinky snorted, causing his entire body to shift. _Sometimes she's worse. _

The bagel popped from the toaster and Isabella had it covered with cream cheese in a matter of moments. She shoved a piece in her mouth, picked up Freddie and headed for the door.

"Mom, I'm going to Phineas and Ferb's!" she called around the pieces of bagel.

"Have fun!" came the response.

Isabella bounded out the door, with Pinky right behind her. She glanced across the street and crossed to the other side quickly, hopping up onto the curb and walking up to the back gate. She pushed it open and opened her mouth, only to be hit in the face with a piece of muffin.

"What the-?"

A hand grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her down, causing Freddie to fly from her hands to the grass. Isabella yelped and Ferb shushed her quickly. Phineas was sitting next to his brother, rolling on the ground and holding his sides, consumed with laughter.

"Oh, the look on your face! It was priceless!" he cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

Isabella looked at Ferb in confusion and the boy shrugged. "I made muffins for breakfast, and things got a bit out of hand."

A muffin smashed into the fence behind them and Phineas snorted again. "Dude, that is such an understatement."

Ferb snorted as well, and soon all three of them were rolling on the ground laughing. They had just started to calm down again when a voice came from the hotel.

"Phineas? Ferb! You two are in so much trouble!"

Phineas cackled even harder at the sound of his sister's voice, and Ferb and Isabella looked at each other and started snickering all over again. Isabella clutched her stomach, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes, and then laughing even harder as Ferb got a muffin in the face.

She finally managed to sit up a minute later, and Phineas' nose hit her in the face. The boy winced and pulled away, rubbing his pointy projectile.

"Sorry Isabella."

Isabella shook her head slowly, studying Phineas. She hadn't really been around him much since he had kissed her yesterday, and she was suddenly nervous. Phineas glanced up and caught her staring, and he raised an eyebrow, lowering his hand from his nose. "What? Is there muffin on my face?"

The pure look of confusion on his face, combined with the way he had asked the question, made Isabella crack up once more, her face turning beet red both from the lack of oxygen getting to her brain from laughing and the embarrassment of being caught staring.

Phineas glanced at Ferb. "What did I say?"

Ferb snorted and stood up, ducking as another muffin flew his way. He focused on a crowd of girls towards the middle of the yard who were crowded around something. He motioned Phineas up and the two boys set off to find out what was going on. Isabella jumped up and followed them quickly, almost tripping over Perry as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Perry!" she cried, hopping over him. "Come on Pinky and Freddie!"

Perry turned and began walking next to the two. He looked at Freddie in surprise.

_She named you Freddie?_

_I know. How convenient, right?_

Perry shook his head. _I'll say. _

Phineas and Ferb stopped as they approached the mob of girls and they began laughing all over again. The group of girls parted and Phineas leaned in and pulled out his father, who was completely covered in chocolate muffin. Lawrence stood and pulled off his glasses, shaking the chocolate from them. He glared down at Ferb jokingly.

"The next time you make chocolate muffins and give them to a group of girls…"

He didn't finish his threatening statement, and he started laughing as well. The girls, who had been standing back nervously, started giggling. Lawrence turned to them, pulling bits of muffin from his clothing.

"All right, girls, enough is enough. Head into the hotel now and find something to do."

The girls mumbled in agreement and began heading inside. Lawrence turned to Phineas and Ferb and Isabella. "I'm going to change. Would you three be willing to call some people to help us?"

The boys and Isabella nodded and Lawrence headed inside, trailing muffin behind him.

"Phineas, Ferb!"

Both boys turned around to see Candace stomping over to them, her hair full of muffin. They couldn't help it; they both burst out laughing.

Isabella rolled her eyes and walked over to Candace. She started pulling the larger chunks of muffin from her hair.

"Thank you, Isabella," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at her brothers.

"Hey Candace!" came Jeremy's voice from the front yard.

Candace's face paled. "Aw man! Jeremy! I'm not decent!"

She wrenched her hair from Isabella's grasp and darted into the house just as Jeremy came in the yard. He frowned. "Where's Candace?"

Isabella sighed. "Let's just say she's having a bad hair day."

Jeremy gave a small smile and looked down at Phineas and Ferb, who were rolling on the ground (again) laughing. "What's wrong with them?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "They're laughing at Candace's bad hair day."

Jeremy chuckled. "Hey, Coltrane is going to come over soon, but his parents refuse to let Rachel out of their sight, so she can't come."

Isabella shrugged. "That's understandable."

They all turned to the gate as it opened and to their surprise, Buford walked in. "Yo, I'm back!"

His eyes took in the chocolate covering the fence and grass and he looked at Phineas and Ferb, still on the ground.

"Aw, man, you guys wrestled in chocolate and didn't wait for me to get back?" he cried, shutting the gate behind him.

Phineas and Ferb stood up, dusting themselves off. "We thought you were at Bully camp for another week," Phineas said, flicking a chocolate chip at Ferb. "What happened?"

Buford scowled. "I got kicked out."

"For being too mean?" Isabella asked, ducking as Ferb threw the chocolate chip back at Phineas.

"No," Buford grumbled, "I got kicked out because I didn't want to put hot sauce down a nerd's underpants."

The kids looked at each other. "So…you got kicked out for being nice?" Phineas said slowly.

Buford's frown deepened. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Phineas held up his hands in defense. "Nope."

"Good," Buford muttered, "because I have a reputation to maintain."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Buford took another look around. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

The kids looked at each other and the bully frowned. "Did I miss something?"

Phineas snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. You hear about all those missing Fireside Girls?"

Buford rolled his eyes. "Well duh. Who hasn't?"

"We found them all," Ferb said, gesturing at the hotel.

Buford blinked. "All of them?"

Everyone nodded. Buford whistled. "Wow."

"So now," Isabella said, "we need to call all of their parents and get them home."

"I'm back!" Candace called as she stepped through the sliding door, promptly tripping over Freddie and falling in a pile of muffin. She growled as she stood up, wiping the muffin from her eyes. "Isabella…."

Isabella winced and ran to pick up the frog as everyone else started laughing again. Candace sighed, threw her hands in the air and started laughing too.

"Yeah, this is so funny," she said, leaning down, "especially when you join me!"

She began pelting the others with the discarded muffin and they jumped in surprise before returning fire.

"Ferb, put this down on our project list!" Phineas called as he dove to the right.

"When?" Ferb called back as he chucked a chunk of chocolate at Jeremy.

"When we're not being-ack! I've been hit!" Phineas yelled, as he mock stumbled to the ground.

Olivia and Molly watched them with amusement from their balcony. The little girl looked up at the fourteen year old with a smile. "They're funny."

Olivia grinned and glanced at the clock. "Yeah, but at seven thirty in the morning, the neighbors won't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>I needed a fun chapter. The next one will be more serious. Plus, I really wanted a muffin battle in here. All Ferb's hard work gone to waste. <strong>

**I won't update again until I get 10 MORE REVIEWS, so please R and R! (AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME. NO MORE SLACK)**


	21. Police Chief

**CHAPTER 20- Hey, I'm back! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You're the ones who got this chapter up so soon, so congratulate yourself! (And plus, the reviews some of you sent were hilarious, so they made my day!)**

**I reference **_**Monsters Inc. **_**in here. I don't own it or Phineas and Ferb.**

**Please read!**

* * *

><p><em>Olivia grinned and glanced at the clock. "Yeah, but at seven thirty in the morning, the neighbors won't think so."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>10 minutes later found all the kids in the backyard picking up discarded muffin remains from the grass, with Lawrence Fletcher standing over them and multiple neighbors lined up around the fence with glares on their faces. Phineas glanced over at the people surrounding them and then at Ferb.<p>

"Maybe we should have done this later," he whispered to his brother. Ferb rolled his eyes and grabbed at another muffin.

Lawrence watched the kids with a frown on his face, though on the inside, it was all he could do to keep from laughing. He turned to the neighbors who had gathered outside.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience everyone. Please, be assured that I will handle this. You can all go back home now."

The men and women turned away, grumbling about their loss of sleep, and headed back to their homes.

Lawrence turned to the kids, his face stern, and he peered over the now clean backyard. He returned his gaze to the kids and grinned. "Now that's what I call fun!"

Phineas grinned and high fived Isabella and Ferb. Lawrence shook his head, chuckling.

"All right, we do have some serious business to take care of kids. We need to get these girls home, and I'm not entirely sure where to start."

Phineas held up his hands. "Leave that to us, Dad. We'll figure it out; you worry about keeping the girls entertained."

Lawrence's face paled but he nodded and headed into the hotel anyway. Phineas turned to his friends and began pacing, rubbing his chin.

"OK, we obviously can't have all 50 states and 2 countries surrounding our yard at the same time, so we need to decide which girls to send home first."

"What about the closest ones?" Jeremy said, leaning on the fence.

Phineas shook his head. "No….well, maybe. But I think we should start with the farthest places."

Isabella coughed. "What if we send home the youngest girls first? Like the six and seven year old groups? I kind of want the youngest to go home, before they realize that this isn't some big sleepover and that they have the ability to go home now."

Everyone was now staring at Isabella. A slow smile spread over Phineas' face. "That's brilliant Isabella!"

Isabella blushed and curtsied. "Thank you very much."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So we got a plan. Now how do we execute it?"

Ferb held up the clipboard with the list of girls on it and Phineas smiled. "Great idea Ferb! We have all the girls' ages on here! We can just find the youngest ones and get them home now!"

He took the clipboard from Ferb and leaned over it. Ferb peered over his brother's shoulder and handed him a highlighter. Phineas nodded and began highlighting, coming up a few moments later.

"There are eight states; actually, six states and the two countries. Perfect! We can get the girls from Canada and Mexico home too!"

"So, what are the six states?" Candace asked, crossing her arms and leaning over her brothers head.

Phineas peered at the list. "Maine, Alaska, North Carolina, Texas, Nevada, and Mississippi."

He glanced up and studied the group in front of him, his smile turning to a frown. "We only have six people. Dang, I was hoping we could get all of these done at once!"

"Need a few more hands?"

Everyone's heads swiveled to the gate and Phineas' smile returned as Coltrane and Stacy walked in, hand in hand. Candace squealed. "Stacy! You're back from DC!"

Stacy smiled and hugged Candace. "Yeah, Mom and I came back late last night. Coltrane called me this morning and told me you found his little sister."

She peered up at the hotel. "And apparently every other missing Fireside Girl."

Candace smiled. "Well, actually, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella did that."

Stacy chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You know what wouldn't surprise me?" Buford said. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged. "If Baljeet came walking through that gate right now."

All the kids looked over at the gate and blinked in surprise as it opened, and in walked Perry. Phineas grinned and picked up his pet. "Nah, I'm pretty sure Baljeet is still in India, Buford."

Buford shrugged again. "It was worth a shot. Everyone else has been showing up."

Coltrane looked at Jeremy. "So, what do you need us for? Rachel's at home, by the way. Mom and Dad won't let her out of their sight, and I did video their reaction. We can watch it later."

"Cool! Oh, and we need your help with calling a bunch of different states," Jeremy said, glancing at Phineas and Ferb.

"OK," Phineas said, "Ferb, you take Mexico, since you speak Spanish so well, Buford, Canada, cause of the French-"

He was interrupted as Buford grabbed him by the shirt collar. "OK, did Baljeet squeal on me being able to speak French?"

Phineas looked at Buford, confused. "No. Dude, you talk in your sleep, and most of the time, it's in French."

Buford dropped Phineas to the ground and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Really?"

Everyone nodded and Buford scowled, his pride clearly hurt. Phineas shook his head and continued. "Isabella, you take North Carolina, Jeremy, Maine, Coltrane, Texas, Stacy, Nevada, Candace, Mississippi, and I'll do Alaska. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Stacy said, pulling out her cell phone, "who do we call? These girls aren't just from one area, are they?"

Phineas frowned. "No, I don't think so. I guess just ask the operator for the capital cities police force or something."

"That'll do," Isabella said, pulling out her cell as well and dialing the operator.

"Hello, this is the operator, how may I help you?"

Isabella frowned, racking her brain for North Carolina's capital, and trying to ignore the other murmurs in the group, especially the French and Spanish ones.

"Yeah, can I have the phone number for the Raleigh, North Carolina police?"

She pumped her fist, amazed that she had remembered the capital, and then ripped out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen as the woman began rattling off a number. She jotted it down and then yelled "Thanks!" before hanging up.

She pressed the number in with her thumb quickly and placed the phone to her ear.

One ring. Two rings. Three rin-

"Hello?"

Isabella almost dropped the phone, her face going pale before she reminded herself that the woman on the other end of the line was not Tanya, no matter how much she sounded like her. She placed the phone back to her ear.

"Um, hi. My name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Um, can I speak with your Chief of Police?"

The woman on the other end raised an eyebrow and looked at the receiver. "One minute please."

Isabella nodded. After a moment of pondering, she realized that the woman's voice reminded her more of that slug from _Monsters Inc._ than Tanya.

Said woman pressed a button and set the phone down before hitting the intercom. "Chuck?"

A crackling noise came from the other end. "Yeah, Sherry?"

Sherry glanced at the phone and then back down at the intercom. "There's a girl on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"What about?"

Sherry winced. "I didn't ask her, sir."

Cuck face palmed and groaned. "Then ask her, Sherry."

Sherry picked up the phone quickly. "Um, miss?"

Isabella sat up. "Yes?"

"May I ask why you are calling?

"Um, do you remember those missing Fireside Girl cases?"

Sherry raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

"I've found them. The girls form North Carolina? That's why I want to talk to your chief."

Sherry frowned. "Of course. One moment."

She set the phone down again and pressed the intercom. "Chuck?"

Chuck sighed. "Did you ask her what she wanted?"

Sherry nodded. "Yes. She claims that she has found all of the missing Fireside Girls from this area."

Chuck clunked his chair to the floor and put his feet down. He picked up the intercom phone and spoke into it. "Well, did she?"

Sherry sighed. "Beats me. She could just be a prankster."

Chuck frowned and put the phone back on the hook. He got up and began pacing the floor. "But if she isn't, and I don't talk to her, we could lose the chance to get all those girls back to their families."

Chuck stopped pacing and looked up. "Put her on the line."

Sherry rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

She pressed the button. "Miss? Are you still there?"

Isabella looked up from her tic-tac-toe game that she had been playing with Ferb while they waited and grinned. "Yes, yes I am!"

"OK, I am going to transfer you over to Chief Chuck. One moment please."

Ferb gave her a thumbs up and Isabella turned away from everyone to listen. For a moment, all she heard was elevator music that sounded suspiciously like _Gitchee Gitchee Goo, _but a second later, a man's voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

Isabella grinned. "Hi! Are you Chief Chuck?"

Chuck leaned on his desk and pulled a piece of paper in front of him. "Yes, I am. Would you mind giving me your name?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

The man wrote the name down on the paper and tapped the pen to his chin, chewing on the cap for a moment. "Right. And you say that you've found all of this states missing Fireside Girls?"

"Yes sir. And all the other states as well."

Chuck stumbled forward off of his desk and caught himself on his chair. "What?"

Isabella smiled and leaned back in the grass. "All the other states. We found them too."

Chuck frowned and sat in his seat. "I hate to ask this, but would you mind proving that you've found these girls?"

"Of course not," Isabella said, pulling the list in front of her. "Do you have a copy of the names of the girls that went missing in your state?"

Chuck glanced at the forms in front of him. "Yes, yes I do. Shoot."

"OK, so first I have Molly, blue eyes, blond hair, and six years old. Then, I have Alice, brown eyes, brown hair, eight years old, Julia, green eyes, red hair, 12 years old and Meredith, also 12, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and finally, Olivia, brown hair, green eyes, fourteen years old."

Isabella looked up from the list and waited.

On the other end of the line, the phone was on the floor and Chuck was staring at the list in front of him, his hands trembling. If you added the years that the girls had been gone, she had gotten every single one right. Chuck slowly pressed the intercom button.

"Sherry? Alert the parents of the missing Fireside Girls. We found them."

Before Sherry could respond, Chuck picked up the phone and cleared his throat. "All right, Miss Garcia-Shapiro, I'm going to need the address you're at."

Isabella smiled and gave the man Phineas and Ferb's address. Chuck whistled. "That's a long way hon. I can send a plane out right now. It's about…"

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "…Noon here, so I can someone out there by about one or two o'clock your time."

"OK," Isabella said, jotting down the information.

Chuck smiled. "Thank you so much young lady. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will be on the plane out there, so I look forward to meeting you."

Isabella grinned and hung up the phone. Chuck did the same on the other end and smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"She has no idea how much this means to me," the man whispered, leaning on his desk and picking up his picture of Olivia. Chuck smiled and pressed the intercom button, grabbing his jacket and clutching the picture of his only child to his chest.

"Sherry? I'm leaving for probably the rest of the week. Take the week off with pay, and call Ralph for me."

Without another word, the man left the room, leaving Sherry in her office hooting at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Isabella turned to her friends who were all either done with their phone calls or almost done with them. She turned to Ferb, who was still next to her, and she suddenly remembered her promise to herself back at the aquarium.<p>

"Ferb?"

The boy glanced up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

Isabella hesitated. "I-"

"Success everyone?" Phineas asked as he hung up his phone.

Isabella sighed and gave Ferb an apologetic smile as she nodded along with everyone else. Ferb smiled back.

"So, eight down, 44 to go," Phineas said.

There was a long pause as everyone looked at each other and Phineas glanced down at his list.

"You know," he said, "this may take longer than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? I made it a little longer for those of you who asked, but I needed a good spot to leave off without putting all the whatnot into this chapter.<strong>

**You didn't think that I'd forget Isabella's promise to Ferb, did you?**

**Hey, and Stacy's back!**

**Anyway, please R and R!**


	22. Maine, North Carolina, and Alaska

**CHAPTER 21- Hey, I'm here! Here's the next chapter! I have one more chapter, and then the epilogue…unless…no, if you want to know, read to the bottom. **

**Don't own Phineas and Ferb, but if Dan ever wants Swampy back…..no, JK. I reference the episode "The Beak" in here.**

**BTW, I enjoy torturing their Dad. Just a little. Read on! **

* * *

><p>"<em>You know," he said, "this may take longer than I thought."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Over two hours later, Isabella sat back and wiped the sweat from her brow as she hung up with Arkansas. She glanced at everyone else. They were all either flopped on their backs or speaking into their phones. She turned to Ferb.<p>

"How many states left?" she asked, glancing at her watch and grimacing when she saw that it was almost noon.

Ferb grinned, held up the list, and crossed off Arkansas, leaving him with nothing but a list of lines. Isabella's eyes widened. "We're done?" she said breathlessly.

At her words, everyone else in the yard looked up. "We're done?" Stacy cried in disbelief.

Ferb nodded. Phineas jumped up and hooted in excitement. Moments later, everyone had joined him. Phineas high fived his brother and sister, and then turned and gave Isabella a bone crushing hug.

"We're done!" he yelped, his face a wide smile.

Buford snapped his phone shut and he stood. "Well, now we are. North Dakota was really hard to convince."

Everyone burst into laughter and Phineas glanced at his watch. "You know, Dad's been hanging out with those girls for over three hours."

Everyone looked at each other, there was a pause, and then they all darted for the hotel. "Dad?" Phineas called out as he ran inside.

No answer came, and Phineas turned to his friends. "OK, split up and find him. Groups of two."

Isabella hesitated and then grabbed Ferb's wrist before anyone else could. The boy looked mildly surprised, but he followed Isabella without protest. She led him into a hallway and stopped, pulling him in front of her. He raised an eyebrow.

Isabella sighed. "I made a promise to myself."

Ferb cocked his head and frowned. Isabella chuckled. "Do you remember, when we were in the aquarium, and Tanya was trying to get you to give me up by saying that I, um, didn't treat you as good as Phineas?"

Ferb's eyes softened and he nodded, giving a small smile. Isabella rubbed her neck. "I'm sorry. I hate to say it, but what she said is true. I don't try to exclude you or anything, but I-"

Ferb held up a hand and shook his head. "You can stop. I don't want an apology."

Isabella frowned. "But she was right!"

Ferb chuckled. "No, she would have been right if you hadn't tried to apologize. But you had the guts to, so she was wrong."

Ferb shrugged and glanced up at Isabella, smiling at her bewildered look. "I know you know that I know you have a crush on Phineas. I don't expect you to try and include me in everything!"

Isabella shook her head. "But all those times I just totally ignored you…you weren't mad at all?"

Ferb paused. "Well, it would have been nice to get some credit for being the other half of the Beak, but other than that, no. Not really."

Isabella winced. "Sorry. You deserved as much credit."

She sighed and looked at the floor, holding up her hand before Ferb could say anything else. "And I never really thanked you for all those times you listened to me rant on and on about Phineas." She blinked and glanced up. "Gee, I must be really annoying! Phineas is pretty much all I talk to you about!"

Ferb snickered. "I was going to start a club with the other Fireside Girls."

Isabella scowled and punched Ferb lightly. Ferb smiled. "You know, I bet if you made a move on Phineas, we wouldn't have to have this conversation again."

Isabella glanced up and started walking backwards down the hall. "What do you mean?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Candace told me that Phineas kissed you while I was unconscious. It's obvious that he wouldn't mind a little encouragement."

Isabella grinned and turned so that she was facing the front again and walking next to Ferb. "Thanks, Ferb. You're a good listener, you know?"

Ferb glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Isabella snorted and poked him. She was about to go on, but hysterical laughter from their right made her pause. "I think we found your Dad."

Ferb grimaced and darted inside the room, Isabella right behind him. Candace and Phineas were already there, doubled over in laughter. Isabella and Ferb started cracking up too when they saw what they were laughing at.

Lawrence Fletcher was in the middle of the room, scowling as the girls surrounding him painted on his face and arms. He was covered in pretty much every color known to man, and he didn't look very happy about it.

Isabella glanced around and noticed Olivia in the corner, reading a book to a lot of the younger girls. She glanced up and smiled at Isabella, and then went back to the book.

Phineas skipped over to his dad and pulled him from the mess of girls, who collapsed into a fit of giggles on the floor. Phineas snickered and motioned to his father.

"How on earth did this happen?" the triangular boy asked, holding back his laughter so hard that he started turning red.

Lawrence scowled. "I suggested arts and crafts. I didn't think it would get this bad!"

Candace snickered and glanced over at Olivia. "Well, not all of them participated in the paint fest."

Lawrence looked over at Olivia. "Thanks for keeping them all off me, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and handed the book to another girl, standing up and walking over to the kids. "No problem. Did you manage to reach our parents?"

Isabella detected the slight tremble in the girl's voice and she quickly hugged her. "No, we called the police station of all the capital cities. But they'll get in touch with your parents."

Olivia's frown turned into a grin. "No way. Really?"

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, I-"

A honk came from outside and Phineas was cut off. He glanced towards the door and shrugged. "Let's go see what that was," he said, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as they started for the doors, Jeremy and Coltrane joining them moments later.

Isabella was the first outside. Standing in the yard, surrounded by several men and women, was a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Leaning on his arm was a woman with same hair, and green eyes that were tinged red. The man stepped forward, his eyes searching the kids.

"I'm Chief Chuck. I talked to a Miss Garcia-Shapiro?"

Isabella stepped forward, but before she could get a word out, Olivia burst out from between Coltrane and Jeremy.

"Mom, Dad!" she cried, darting forward.

She was immediately swept into the arms of both adults. Isabella's jaw dropped and she quickly picked it up, smiling. She turned to Candace. "Want to go get the rest of the North Carolina girls?"

Another car honked and Phineas grinned as several more people walked into the yard. "Alaska's here! Get them too!"

Candace ran off as yet another car pulled into the driveway. Jeremy smiled. "Maine is present!"

He sped off after his girlfriend and Phineas chuckled. He turned to Isabella, who was standing next to him. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

Isabella smiled. "I'll say. We're actually getting somewhere!"

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Say, what were you talking to Ferb about?"

Ferb glanced up at the mention of his name and gave Isabella a wink. The girl smiled, and gently took Phineas' hand in hers. "Nothing."

Phineas was startled, but instead of letting go, he smiled and squeezed Isabella's hand once before being interrupted.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

Phineas and Isabella looked up as Chief Chuck walked over, his wife and Olivia behind him, Olivia clutching her mother like there was no tomorrow. Chuck smiled, tears in his eyes, and swept Isabella into a hug. He turned a moment later and shook Phineas' hand. "How can I ever thank you two enough?"

Isabella glanced over at Ferb, who was watching them with a small smile, and she released her hold on Phineas' hand and ran over to him. He looked up at her, puzzled.

"Come on," said Isabella, tugging him to his feet, "we couldn't have done this without you."

Ferb smiled and followed Isabella back over to his brother and Chuck.

"-but we really all helped," Phineas was saying as Isabella and Ferb walked up. Phineas glanced over at Ferb and grinned. "Especially Ferb, here. Dude, if he hadn't helped, I'd be stuck in a bucket."

While Chuck was puzzled by Phineas' last statement, he shook Ferb's hand nonetheless. "Thank you, all of you. This means so much to us."

As soon as he had spoken those words, all the girls from North Carolina, Alaska, and Maine burst from the doors of the hotel, running to their parents. Lawrence followed with Candace and Jeremy at his side and the rest of the girls behind him. Chuck's jaw dropped and he looked at Isabella in awe.

"You weren't kidding. You really did find all of them."

Isabella smiled and took Phineas' hand in hers, and then on second thought, grabbed Ferb's as well. "We all did."

Chuck shook his head in disbelief, and pulled Olivia towards him. "Thank you again. We should get going. Only one parent from each family is here, and I think that the other parents and siblings are probably going crazy."

He glanced around the yard at the hugging families and smiled. "And based on this yard, you're going to have a lot of people here soon. Say goodbye, Olivia."

Olivia smiled, leaned down, and hugged all three kids. "Thanks guys. Here."

She handed them a slip of paper. "That's my e-mail, so you can stay in touch. If you're ever in North Carolina, drop by."

"Yes, please do," said the Mrs. "We'd be happy to have you."

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella waved as the group from North Carolina began to leave. Candace walked up to them with Jeremy on her arm and smiled. "You guys did awesome."

She paused as Molly ran up and tugged her skirt. Candace leaned down and gave the blond a tight hug. "Be good, OK Molly?"

The girl giggled. "OK, Candace."

She glanced at Phineas and Ferb and gave them a smile, and then looked down at their feet. She giggled and waved. "Bye bye Perry!"

The boys and Isabella looked down and all spoke at the same time. "Oh, there you are Perry!"

Perry chattered and the kids looked back up as Molly ran to Lawrence, hugged him, and then darted to a blond haired woman who looked absolutely ecstatic. She looked over at the group of kids, who now included Buford and Stacy and gave them a bright smile and wave.

In a matter of minutes, the backyard was empty again, and the kids were able to breath for a moment.

Buford sighed. "You guys are gonna have to give me the whole story tomorrow. Mom didn't want me staying too long, since I've been gone for a while, so I've got to go. Bye!"

Phineas and Ferb waved. "Bye Buford! Thanks for the help!"

The husky boy left the yard, and the kids were left in silence. Finally, Coltrane rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I kind of want to go home, too. To, you know, spend time with Rachel."

"Well don't let us stop you!" Stacy cried. She pecked Coltrane on the cheek and shoved him towards the fence.

"Wait, what about the video?" Jeremy said. Coltrane rolled his eyes. "I'll come over here tomorrow and we can all watch it then, OK?"

Phineas grinned. "Awesome!"

As Coltrane left, he turned to Candace and frowned. "What video?"

Candace snorted and ruffled Phineas' hair. "You'll see."

"Right now, let's take a breather," Lawrence said as he walked up with a pitcher of lemonade. "Mum's still with Grandma, and she'll be back late tomorrow night."

"Is Grandma feeling any better?" Candace asked. Lawrence nodded. "She's sore, but good."

Phineas sighed. "OK. We've got approximately…"

A horn sounded in the driveway.

Phineas grinned. "No time before the next group shows up."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got Ferb and Isabella's moment in there, and Phineas and Isabella too. <strong>

**Do you guys think I should do a sequel to this? **_**Emmi194**_** really wants me to, and I have an idea in mind if you'll just drop a comment and say yes or no.**

**R and R!**


	23. Sleep and Food

**CHAPTER 22- Hey! Last chapter, and then the sequel…cough. I mean, the epilogue!**

**BUT…EVERY SINGLE REVIEW. Every single review wanted a sequel. I'm giving you one.**

**Thank you guys so much for the support in this story! For the thousandth time, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**But please read anyway!**

* * *

><p><em>Phineas grinned. "No time before the next group shows up."<em>

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned as my watch blipped for the fifth time and glanced up at the current Fireside Girl that was holding me.<p>

For some bizarre reason, every single girl just _had _to give me a hug before they left. The one holding me right now was a curly red head. I glanced to my right and searched desperately for the nearest family member or friend to get me out of this mess.

Several feet away was Candace. She was kneeling and talking to a little girl who was holding the hand of a very tall man. I chattered as loudly as I could and she glanced up. Her eyes fell on me and she grinned.

Candace stood and patted the girl on the head before rushing over to me. She gently wrapped her fingers around my belly. The girl holding me yelped in protest and Candace sighed.

"Sweetie, Perry needs to breath."

The girl let me go, reluctantly, and she walked away to join her mother. I chattered again and Candace shook her head. "No problem Perry. Maybe you should go inside."

I sighed with relief as the teen walked me inside. She put me on the floor and shut the sliding glass door.

For a moment, all I could do was lie on the floor and pant, rubbing my neck. Fireside Girls are unbelievably strong. We should start recruiting them.

_Recruiting. _Crud, Monogram's buzzed me a million times, and I haven't answered! He's probably ready to send out the SWAT team- the Searchers Without A Title. Not the most clever name, if you ask me.

Regardless, I grabbed my hat and darted for the nearest entrance to my lair. As I slid down the chute, my watch buzzed again. I sighed and shut the annoying device off, and then braced myself to land in my chair.

I did, and when I looked up at Monogram, he didn't seem very pleased.

"Agent P, we've tried to contact you six times. Where were you?'

I winced and motioned a hand upwards towards the yard. Carl popped his head on screen. "To be fair, sir, he is trying to help get a bunch of girls home. There's got to be over nine states crowded into that yard right now. I'm amazed you got out at all, Agent P!"

I smiled gratefully at the intern and looked back to the Major. He shook his head.

"Whatever. I just wanted to let you know that I've gotten a call from Inspector Initials-you remember her, right? Double 0-0 and the British-"

I nodded and waved my hand impatiently for him to go on. "Right. Anyway, Initials told me that they picked up Tanya a little while ago. She was shrieking about being chased to England from America by whales and dolphins."

Monogram snickered and shook his head. "Can't help but think that your owners have something to do with that."

I gave a small smile and nodded again. Monogram cleared his throat.

"Anyway, they've got her in custody, but the problem is, we don't have proof that she kidnapped all those girls."

My jaw dropped and I sat back in my seat, dumbfounded. Practically half the Fireside Girls in America disappear in a matter of five years, and this woman could get away because we don't have proof?

I shook my head and pointed to a picture of Phineas and Ferb that I have taped to my monitor. Monogram glanced at it and sighed.

"I wish they could help, but she's in England at the moment, in a psychiatric hospital."

I cocked my head. Monogram grinned. "She could be there for a while, especially if she doesn't give up this business of yelling about being chased by sea mammals. After that, we'll try to get her in prison, but I can't make any promises. Initials says that she'll be in the institution for about a month. We'll go from there."

I nodded glumly and slid from my chair to the floor, heading for the elevator. Monogram coughed again. I glanced back.

"Good work though, Agent P. You found all the girls."

I gave a weary salute and headed back to the yard, noting that it was almost five o'clock. I pressed the elevator button and sighed.

I found all the girls, but if Tanya comes back, it won't be enough.

I frown and slide into the elevator. I have to trust that Monogram and Initials can figure this out without me.

As the elevator dings and signals the opening, I wince and grab my neck.

I'm going to need an ice pack.

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV-SEVERAL HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye!" Phineas called as he practically fell out the gate.<p>

The cars drove away and the triangular boy slid to the ground next to Ferb and Isabella, who had collapsed there only moments ago. He thumped his head against the back of the fence and groaned.

"Was that the last state? Tell me that was the last state," he groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Stacy glanced at the list and gave a weak smile. "That was the last state."

Phineas' head shot up. "Seriously? You're not just saying that, right? Tell me you're not!"

Stacy chuckled and moved from her position next to Candace under the tree. She walked over and slid down the fence next to Phineas, handing him the list. Phineas stared at it for forever.

"We're really done," he muttered.

Ferb snorted. "We would have been done a lot sooner if Hawai'i would've just left."

Isabella shrugged. "They weren't as bad as Wisconsin."

Candace shook her head and leaned against Jeremy. "Everyone stayed way too long. And poor Perry."

Everyone turned to look at the platypus, who was flopped on the ground, his arms and legs spread out in all directions.

He had faint finger marks all over him, his hair was sticking up in a million different places, and it looked like there was a lollipop stuck to his fur. He looked ready to crawl into a hole and die.

"Poor guy," Isabella said, standing wearily and plucking him from the ground. She sat back down next to Phineas and carefully pried the lollipop from Perry's fur. She held up the teal, hair covered treat and grimaced. "Anyone want it?"

Everyone groaned and Isabella tossed it to the side, beginning to comb Perry's hair out with her fingers.

"Now what?" Jeremy asked, stretching.

Lawrence, who hadn't said a word, now looked at his watch. "Well, seeing as how it's almost nine, Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy, you might want to go home."

The two teens sighed. "We can stay a little longer, right?" Stacy asked.

Lawrence nodded and then glanced at Isabella, who was already handing Perry to Phineas. "But you, young lady, are going home."

Isabella nodded and stood, heading for the gate. She was already yawning. "Night guys," she mumbled as she pushed the gate open.

Everyone murmured a good night, and she left. Lawrence clapped his hands, making everyone in the yard jump.

"Seeing as how we don't have to clean up, since the hotel disappeared…" he said, his gaze wandering over to the empty spot in the yard in bewilderment.

Everyone glanced over and Phineas shook his head. "Candace, your mysterious force theory makes more and more sense every day," he said. Candace smiled and glanced back at her dad.

"…when was the last time anyone ate?" he finished.

Phineas glanced at his brother and sister. Candace sighed. "Probably the muffin war this morning…and only when some actually landed in my face."

Phineas and Ferb nodded. Jeremy sighed. "Breakfast."

Stacy nodded. "Ditto."

Lawrence's eyes widened and he glanced at Perry. "And when was the last time someone fed Perry?"

Phineas rubbed his eyes sleepily and winced, glancing down at the still sticky platypus. "I think…last night."

Perry's stomach rumbled and Lawrence sighed. "OK, everyone inside. We've got some leftover pizza."

The kids wearily got to their feet and headed inside, Phineas clutching Perry tightly to his chest.

They all headed for the living room and sorted themselves out amongst the chairs and couch. Lawrence headed to the kitchen and looked up as the back door opened and Linda walked in.

'Linda, you're back early!" he said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Linda smiled. "Yeah. Mom thought that I should head back home. She had this weird feeling that I was missing something…she sounded almost like Candace."

Lawrence chuckled. Linda glanced around. "Speaking of Candace, where are the kids?"

"Living room. They're pretty beat, so I'm going to heat up some leftover pizza."

Linda headed into the living room and blinked. "I don't think you need to do that, Lawrence."

He walked into the room. "Why not?"

His eyes widened and he grinned. "Never mind."

All the kids were sound asleep. Phineas and Ferb were on the couch with Perry between them, snoring lightly. Stacy was flopped in a chair, one leg slung over the arm of it.

Candace was on the floor with her head lightly on Jeremy's chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his other hand tucked under his head.

Linda chuckled. "What did you do to them, Lawrence?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Linda rolled her eyes and grabbed some blankets from the linen closet. She draped one over each kid and turned to Lawrence. "We should follow their example and go to bed."

Lawrence flicked the living room lights off and followed his wife upstairs to bed, glancing back at the crashed kids once more and smiling.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

* * *

><p>Candace raised her head and glanced around blearily. Something stirred under her head and she glanced down to see Jeremy under her. His eyes were half open and he gave a small smile.<p>

"Morning," he mumbled, sitting up.

Candace sat up as well and glanced around. Phineas was half off the couch, and Ferb practically had Perry in a death grip. Stacy had somehow flipped over during the night and was now upside down in the chair.

Candace smiled and looked at Jeremy, who was running his fingers through his hair. "Did I really just sleep on your living room floor all night?"

Candace chuckled softly. "Yes, yes you did."

Jeremy stood and his back cracked so loudly that Candace winced. Ferb sat bolt upright and looked around in surprise before relaxing. Jeremy laughed. "Sorry, dude."

Ferb waved a hand and released Perry from his grip. The platypus crawled back to the middle of the couch and sat down. Ferb rubbed his eyes and looked at Candace. "What time is it?"

Candace glanced at the clock. "Almost ten."

Ferb nodded and stumbled out from under his blanket, briskly rubbing his hands over his hair in an attempt to fix it. He walked over to the door as a loud knocking came from it, jolting everyone else out of their sleep and causing Stacy to fall on the floor.

"Ouch," she mumbled as she picked herself up. Phineas shook his head and glanced towards his brother.

"Who is it, Ferb?"

Ferb stepped back and in walked Isabella, Coltrane, Rachel, and Buford.

"Well, look who's finally up," Isabella said teasingly.

"Hey," said Phineas, tucking the blanket back into the closet, "what are you guys doing here?"

Coltrane smiled and held up a DVD disk. Jeremy grinned. "No way. You have your parents' reactions on tape?"

Coltrane nodded. "It's not as funny as you would think, but to Rachel and I, it was hilarious!"

Phineas scooted over on the couch and Isabella and Ferb sat down next to him. Rachel plopped down on the couch as well, leaving the teens with the floor. Coltrane shrugged and popped the DVD into the player.

A moment later, Jeremy shut the blinds and the "film" came on.

* * *

><p><em>The camera wobbled as it turned to show Coltrane's face. "Ok, so I'm walking home with Rachel-"<em>

_He turned the camera on his sister, who waved and then he faced it towards himself. "-and we're going to surprise Mom and Dad. They don't know I have her back yet. We came up with a plan. Tell 'em, Rachel."_

_He handed the camera over and Rachel smiled into it. "We bought a box of cupcakes, and I'm going to play a Fireside Girl."_

_Coltrane took the camera back. "Yeah, that's it. This is on my phone, so sorry for the bad quality."_

_The phone showed them rounding a corner. "OK, there's my house. Rachel, go hide in the bushes."_

"_OK!"_

_Rachel darted into the nearby bushes and Coltrane walked up to the front walk. His hand reached out and he twisted the knob. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called. _

"_Hi Coltrane!" came his mother's voice._

_Coltrane shut the door behind him and had taken no more than two steps when the bell rang. "I got it!" Coltrane yelled._

_He turned and opened the door, revealing Rachel on the doorstep. She gave him a big smile. "Would you like to buy some cupcakes?"_

_Coltrane chuckled. "One sec."_

_He walked into his kitchen. "Mom, there's a Fireside Girl here who wants to know if we want to buy some cupcakes."_

_His mother froze and glanced up, showing her dark brown eyes to the camera. "No. I don't want to buy any."_

_Coltrane's father walked into the room. "What's this about?"_

_His mother turned to him. "A Fireside Girl is selling cupcakes."_

_Coltrane's dad shook his head. Coltrane sighed. "Can we at least invite her in for lemonade? She looks tired."_

_Coltrane's mother sighed. "Fine."_

_Coltrane turned and went to the door. He beckoned Rachel inside and brought her into the kitchen. His mother was in the fridge, grabbing a pitcher of lemonade. His father turned around with a glass, and it immediately fell from his hand and shattered on the floor._

_Coltrane's mother spun around and the lemonade pitcher fell to the floor as well. Luckily, it was plastic, so it didn't break. Coltrane's mother looked at his father and then darted forward and wrapped Rachel in a hug. Coltrane's dad did the same, and a moment later, the camera was smushed into the hug as well. _

* * *

><p>The TV went blank and everyone looked at Coltrane. He shrugged. "I had to turn it off so that I didn't crush the phone."<p>

Candace wiped her eyes and pulled the DVD from the player. When she turned around, she realized that no one was left unscathed. All the kids were crying, except Buford, who Candace assumed was just "sweating out of his eyes."

Jeremy got up and punched Coltrane in the shoulder. The boy glared up at him. "What was that for?"

Jeremy grinned. "You should have warned us."

Coltrane snorted. Buford coughed and everyone looked at him. "So….where exactly was Rachel?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right," Phineas muttered. "No one actually told you what happened."

Buford shook his head. "No. Not really."

A loud grumble made everyone look at Perry and Phineas grimaced. "Tell you in a minute, Buford. First, we all seriously need to get something to eat."

Buford groaned as everyone got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Great," the bully muttered. "The one time I don't want food."

* * *

><p><strong>And then there was one. Epilogue, I mean. That's next. And then I'll be focusing more on "The Search for the Ghost Tablet."<strong>

**But, I will be doing a sequel to this, so keep your eye out for it!**

**R and R!**


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE –Here it is. The Epilogue.**

**Do I need to say anything besides I don't own Phineas and Ferb?**

**Oh yeah, READ! (-=**

* * *

><p>"<em>Great," the bully muttered. "The one time I don't want food."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Candace rolled her eyes and stalked away from Phineas. "No. Phineas, for the last time, no."<p>

Phineas groaned and turned to Ferb and Isabella. "Come on, guys, help me out here! You know I really want to do this!"

The two shook their heads. "No," Isabella said. "Candace is right. It's too dangerous. What if something went wrong?"

Phineas stomped his foot on the ground. "Come on! Am I the only one who can see the fun in this?"

Buford shook his head. "Does anyone else realize how confused I am right now?"

Isabella glanced at the bully and shook her head. "Don't get him started Buford."

Phineas held up the two potion bottles in either hand. "Come on, it's just flight and invisibility! I can totally do it! And we have an extra human potion, if need be!"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you swiped those," he muttered.

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, when'd you get them, anyway?"

Phineas smiled and pocketed the bottles. "Right after Candace grabbed the healing potion for Ferb."

Candace slapped her forehead. "I knew I should have locked that door again!"

There was a long pause, and then Candace looked at Phineas, startled. "Wait, you have another human potion? Where the heck did you get it? I thought we were completely out!"

Phineas shook his head. "No, I decided to save one, just in case. See?"

He pulled a bottle marked with a human figure from his pocket, and Candace snatched it out of his hands before he could move.

"Hey!" Phineas protested. Candace shook her head. "No way. We are putting this up somewhere where you can't get it."

Phineas sighed as Candace headed for the house. She paused and turned back. "You come and help me, Ferb. You know where Phineas would never look."

Ferb gave a small smile and got up from the grass. Phineas sighed. "At least think about the invisibility thing, Ferb!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and walked into the house, leaving Phineas, Isabella, and Buford in the backyard. Buford glanced at the two, who were sitting awkwardly on the ground. He cleared his throat.

"Well, seeing as how you all told me what happened, I'm going to go home. Later!"

The bully couldn't have gotten out of the yard faster if he'd had a rocket powered jetpack. Phineas glanced at Isabella.

"So…." he said, pulling on his ear.

Isabella gave him a tight smile and Phineas sighed. "Can we talk?" Isabella glanced up at him and gave a small, sincere smile.

"Sure."

Phineas rubbed his neck. "About….what I did at the aquarium….you know, when I, um, kissed you…"

Isabella held up a hand. "Can you just tell me something?"

Phineas glanced up and nodded. "Yeah, what?"

Isabella shifted so that she was facing Phineas. "When you did…kiss me….it wasn't just because you were happy that I took care of Ferb, right?"

Phineas looked startled. "What? Well yeah, partly because of that."

Isabella looked at the ground. "Oh."

Phineas smiled. "But that wasn't, you know, all of it."

Isabella's head shot up and she opened her mouth to say something else. A loud crashing sound, accompanied by a shriek from Candace, made them look up.

"What the heck was that?" Phineas cried, jumping to his feet and trying to wipe the blush from his cheeks. Isabella stood as well and shook her head. "No idea."

"Candace? Ferb?" Phineas called. "You guys OK?"

Candace and Ferb poked their heads out the door, both of them looking sheepish and concerned.

"We're fine…"Ferb said, glancing at the ground.

"But, um, what happens when you spill a human potion on Perry?" Candace said.

Phineas' eyes widened and he looked at Isabella in horror. "You're kidding, right?" he yelped.

Candace and Ferb glanced at each other and backed into the house slowly. Phineas sprinted for the door.

"Guys, you're kidding right? Tell me you're joking!"

Isabella rolled her eyes and followed Phineas inside as he tore through the house.

How he missed the intact human potion on the table, Ferb and Candace rolling with laughter on the floor and the sleeping Perry in his basket, she would never understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but it is an epilogue. Stay tuned for the sequel! It'll be up within the next month. <strong>

**Thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed (just read to the bottom):**

_**Deborahpflover, Animation Nut, PxIforever101, Arayllin, Out With a Whoosh and a Thunk **_**(and all the other names that goes with that one), **_**FanFreak01, iluv2dance101, River the Hedgehog, Galaxina-the-Seedrian, iheartphinabella05, Angel-of-Energy, Super Biscuit, Lichylichy, Leopardlover1002, the empire, SmmrBlngs2U, Skagui the sniper, ilovezim123, big sister 3000, The-Sun-Princess, Ms AmiClassified, Cool guy forever, Broadway Fan Girl 91, doofenshmirtzevilincemployee, DEI Caboose**_**, and all the anonymous reviewers! I couldn't have done this without you guys!**

**And a HUGE thanks especially to **_**WordNerb93**_**, who reviewed pretty much every chapter (Such a loyal reader! Luv u!) and to **_**Emmil94,**_** for suggesting the sequel! You guys are awesome!**

**So, until next time, R and R! **


End file.
